The Scoobies Take Manhattan
by HalloweenJack
Summary: Sequel to Hellmouth Opens Wide. Willow and some of the crew head to New York to see a certain Sorcerer Supreme. And mutants. And men bitten by radioactive spiders. And the less said about ancient, evil hunters, the better.
1. Evil thy name is Bus Trip

    I own nothing here. Just writing a fan fic. Coincidentally, I wonder what would happen if I said I owned all these characters. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    "Neeeeeeeeeew Yorrrrrrrrrk Neeeeeeeeeeew Yorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrk, YES SIR, these vagabond shoooooooes….", Xander sang before being slapped in the back of the head by Buffy. 

    "Xander, I swear….if you sing that one more time I am going to waive that whole slaying humans clause", Buffy growled. 

    "Whoa. Someone woke up on the grumpy side of the bed this morning." Xander whined rubbing the back of his head. 

    Buffy smiled sweetly at Xander and put her hand on his, "Xander. Sweetie. I didn't wake up on the wrong side of the bed. I haven't been in a bed for nearly FOUR DAYS!"

    "Ow Buff, you're squeezing my hand…." Xander explained. 

    "I haven't showered in days Xander, because we've scurried along trying to get off at this bus station….on at that one….off at this one…..not to mention that crazy guy who ran into the women's bathroom and started praying to the toilet seats.", Buffy said applying more pressure. 

    "I don't think my hand is supposed to go purple like that…..ooooow." Xander said, tears welling up in his eyes. 

    "I am the furthest thing from grumpy…..I'm a bigger bitch than Cordelia could ever DREAM of being right now", Buffy went on, smiling sadistically, "So please Xander, the first five hundred times I ask you to stop singing Frank Sinatra, please take that as a sign not to piss off the Chosen One. The only thing that could make this worse is if it was THAT time of the month."

    Xander managed to wrench his hand out of Buffy's, "Hello! Too much information!"

    Buffy groaned, "I'm sorry Xander.  It's just that this is stressful. I wish we could have taken a plane."

    "Actually you were the one who wanted us to take the bus. You know, see the country. The deserts, the great planes, the Mississippi river…." Xander explained. 

    "Yeah and I must have been high from Willow and Tara's incense burning in the living room. Why did I even agree to come along anyway?" Buffy asked, turning to Xander

    "Will needs our support here. We're here because we're her best friends. She needs this magick thing under control. Moral support. Comfort. You know the drill." Xander explained. 

    "Yeah I know. I just don't feel right leaving everyone back in California. I mean what if the First attacks while I'm gone?" Buffy asked. 

    "I don't know, but you said it yourself, Willow's your big gun here. We need her in tip top condition, mental and physical. If this Strange guy can help her, fine. If the First attacks while we're gone, well not like there was anything we could do anyways with Will as mixed up about magick as she is." Xander stated before looking towards the back of the bus, "What I'm wondering is why bring Spike?"

    A few seats behind Buffy and Xander on the Greyhound Bus was Spike, wrapped in bandages around his head and neck. Gloves adorned his hands. Sunglasses were over his eyes. In many ways, Spike looked like Claude Raines from the Invisible Man. On a week long bus trip, it was probably the best way to defend his vampire skin from the sunlight. Of course it got him lots of looks at bus stations. But of course, Spike would merely leap at the gawking crowds yelling "boo" and laughing hysterically, scaring the crowd and embarrassing his friends. Sitting next to Spike, or more appropriately, lying on Spike's shoulder asleep was Buffy's sister Dawn.

    "Well, he's been to New York before. He killed that Slayer there back in the seventies." Buffy replied, trying to defend her choice to bring Spike along. 

    "Oh okay, glad to know that the fact that he killed someone there thirty years ago qualifies him as our guide." Xander stated, his voice laced with lethal doses of sarcasm.

    "Been there since then whelp. Hell, I was there when they still had cobblestone streets. I know my way around. Know every nook and cranny from Queens to the Bronx." Spike replied with a low voice so as not to wake up Dawn. 

    "I thought you were asleep." Buffy asked the bandaged vampire. 

    "I was until Frankie up there started crooning again. May as well have Red resurrect Dean and Sammy for one last wing ding." Spike said sleepily. 

    "I'll have you know I'm a very good singer." Xander replied. 

    "Please. I heard you when that demon made us all sing and dance. Just wondering if PETA ever got you for killing that poor cat." Spike laughed. 

    "Oh yeah, as opposed to the offbeat Air Supply like melody of William the Bloody.", Xander fired back. 

    "Least I actually knew Sinatra." Spike yawned. 

    "You knew Frank Sinatra?" Buffy asked, arching an eyebrow. 

    "Well yeah. Who do you think helped him write My Way? We got along really well until he tried hitting on Drusilla." Spike explained. 

    "So you kicked his ass?" Xander asked. 

    "Nope. Saved it. Dru was the one who nearly killed him. Said something like "proper girls aren't propositioned, they're courted" or some such rubbish and nearly ate his eyes." Spike went on. 

    "Next you'll be telling us that you taught Sammy Davis Jr. to dance." Buffy laughed. 

    "That was Dru's work too actually." Spike replied. 

    "Wow. Cool story." Xander admitted, "Should sell it to VH1 for a Behind the Music special."

    "Eh, bugger it. Going back to sleep. Keep it down will you?" Spike yawned before closing his eyes again.  

    "Wow. One of us actually met someone who was big musical celebrity type." the petite red haired witch Willow said waking up. 

    "Yeah. Frank Sinatra, pretty cool huh?" Buffy asked her friend, who was lying across two seats across the aisle. 

    "Giles is still studlier." Willow responded. 

    At that Xander raised an eyebrow. 

    "Maybe it's the grogginess talking Will, but you are a lesbian right?" Xander asked. 

    "What? I can't admit when a man is good looking?" Willow asked sitting up and rubbing her eyes. 

    "By definition, no." Xander quipped.

    "Besides, it's Giles. He's just…well he's Giles." Buffy added.

    "Just because you don't think he is doesn't mean he's not. I mean hey, look at Xander. You never noticed him." Willow said. 

    "HEY!" Xander shouted earning him looks from other passengers. 

    "You didn't let me finish. I was going to say that even though Buffy never noticed you, doesn't mean you're not hot. You're totally studly." Willow smirked.

    Xander was all grins, "Heh heh. A lesbian thinks I'm hot."

    "Don't let it go to your head." Buffy said trying to snap Xander back to reality. 

    "And don't think about me, Tara, and Kennedy that way either." Willow added. 

    "You read my mind?" Xander asked. 

    "No but I know how you think you perv." Willow said with a smile to her childhood friend.  

    Xander thought for a minute, "Any chance we could start having flukes again and you could get me in on some HLA?" 

    "HLA?" Buffy asked, "That like the JLA?"

    Willow groaned, "It means hot lesbian action and no Xander."

    "Sorry. I just haven't gotten laid since the whole wedding that wasn't." Xander sighed. 

    "Well maybe we can wear skimpy outfits around you and have pillow fights and stuff when we're feeling kinky." Willow grinned mischievously. 

    "Willow!" Buffy said in surprise. 

    "Oh what? Its not like I don't think guys can't be attractive or anything. Just prefer girls. " Willow said. 

    "Will, I love you. I love you SO much." Xander smiled evilly. 

    "Love you too Xander. OOOH! Look at the lights!" Willow said sitting up. Miles away the bright skyline of New York City shone. The three members of the Scooby Gang all grinned when they saw the enormity of the most famous city in the world. They also smiled because they knew their trek was nearly over. The three friends all looked at each other. 

    "Start spreading the news…I'm coming to stay…I want to be a part of it, New York, New York!" the three sang in unison.

    Spike also threw his pillow at them. 


	2. Buffy wakes up, So does someone else

    Buffy woke up and grumbled. Then she realized she was in a huge bed and remembered where she was and smiled. Finally, comfort. There was a God. She sat up yawning and looked over at Dawn who was watching TV in the hotel room. 

    "Morning.", Buffy greeted while stretching. 

    "Hey. How'd you sleep?" Dawn asked.

    "Fantastic. What time is it?" Buffy asked. 

    "Around eleven." Dawn replied. She was also eating a huge bear claw. 

    "Where'd you get that?" Buffy asked puzzled. 

    "Room service." Dawn replied with her mouth full.

    "Dawnie, we can't just order room service whenever we like!" Buffy scolded. 

    "Why not? Giles is paying for it." Dawn reminded Buffy. 

    "In that case are there any crullers?" Buffy asked. 

    Dawn handed Buffy the plate of assorted glazed pastries and went back to watching the news. Buffy greedily ate a cruller then a glazed donut. She shoveled the pastries into her face enjoying the taste and the fact that she wouldn't gain any weight due to her Slayer metabolism. 

    "Where's Willow?" Buffy asked licking her fingers. 

    "In the shower. She's got that meeting with that guy, what's his name? Doctor Weird?" Dawn stated.

    "Doctor Strange.", Willow said poking her head out the bathroom door. 

    "Yeah that's the guy." Dawn concluded. 

    Buffy turned to Willow and spoke to her friend, "You think you're up for this?"

    "No. Not at all. I'm scared. The way Giles talked about this guy, I mean he's supposed to be the greatest sorcerer on earth. I did research on the guy before we came. He talks to guys like Prince Namor and the Silver Surfer for crying out loud." Willow said nervously, "I mean how do you talk to a guy who had tea with a Herald of Galactus?"

    "You probably start with "hi". Just relax. You'll do great. Besides we'll be there" Buffy replied. 

    Willow winced, "Actually there's something I should probably tell you. This whole interview thing has to be solo."

    "Why?" Buffy asked confusedly.

    "Well, he's going to have to ask me questions and you know, if you guys are there it might affect how I answer them. Giles said I should do this alone. I have to answer everything completely honestly. You might not like some of my answers." Willow explained. 

    "Okay. I can see that. Gives us more chances for sight seeing I guess. Besides Xander wants to see if he can get any other autographs from super heroes. He's been nuts since he got Wonder Man's." Buffy said. 

    "Why don't we just call Scott?" Dawn said biting into a jelly donut. 

    "HEY! That's a great idea!" Buffy smiled. 

    "Who's Scott?" Willow asked. 

    "Oh he's our cousin. He works at a school in Westchester. I had totally forgotten that he lived in the area. I definitely have to give him a call. That way he can be our tour guide during the day." Buffy explained. 

    "He's a mutant too." Dawn added biting into another donut. 

    "Oh that's cool." Willow replied as she got dressed. 

    "Yeah, its nice having more than one person with super powers in the Summers clan. Scott and his brother Alex are both mutants. God, I haven't seen either of them since after graduation. Scott and his wife flew in about a day after we blew up the high school." Buffy explained. 

    "She's a mutant too." Dawn added again, eating yet another donut. 

    "Did your mom know?" Willow asked as she put on makeup. 

    "Yeah. Mom was always pretty tolerant. She handled the Slayer news pretty well, so mutants were nothing really out of the ordinary. I mean, she used to invite Spike in for hot chocolate. Considering he was a soulless monster at the time who basically wanted to kill me, that's tolerant." Buffy added. 

    "We're out of donuts." Dawn belched.

    Buffy knocked at Xander's door about an hour later. He opened it and was clad in a plain white t-shirt and his boxers. 

    "Okay, you need to get ready. We're heading out." Buffy stated taking in the whole image.

    "Let me put some pants on." Xander replied. 

    "Just some pants?" Buffy asked. 

    "You'll find we men don't take as long to get ready as you perfume reeking women." Xander said looking for his jeans. 

    "How's Spike?" Buffy asked. 

    "Sleeping, thank God. I swear it's some colossal joke that time after time I'm forced to share a room with the undead Billy Idol." Xander told her as he pulled up his jeans. 

    "You know the rule. Boys with boys, girls with girls." Buffy reminded him. 

    "Well it's not like you'd have to worry about me putting moves on Dawn. Hello, jailbait. And I think Willow kinda speaks for herself." Xander said as he put his shoes on. 

    "God help you if you were even so much as thinking about Willow and my little sister getting it on." Buffy growled. 

    "Wouldn't dream of it. Want to live." Xander continued, "But it could have worked out, then you could share a room with Spike."

    "Xander, don't even start." Buffy ordered. 

    "What? I'm not trying to rub anything in. Much as I detest the bleached wonder, he's different now you know? He's not as obnoxious or bloodthirsty anymore. I have no problems with you two getting horizontal now. Well I do, but not as much." Xander explained as he stood up. 

    "Nice to know I have your blessing Xand, but we haven't gotten horizontal in almost a year." Buffy replied. 

    "You haven't?" Xander asked genuinely surprised. 

    "Why's that so shocking?" Buffy asked. 

    "Well, I mean you guys….well the things you did….well you did them so much..." Xander tried to form a coherent sentence. 

    "Yeah, but things are different now. He's different. I'm different. The relationship has to be different. I mean we're still talking." Buffy explained.

    "Okay, well I'm going to go down the hall and hang out with Will and Dawn in case you want to "talk" to Spike." Xander teased. 

    "Better hurry before I kick your ass." Buffy teased right back as Xander headed out the door. 

    Buffy walked into the hotel room and closed the door behind her and stood by the bed where Spike lay completely silent. He looked almost like a corpse under the sheets because of the vampire's lack of breathing. He was perfectly still. Buffy had to admit he looked peaceful, serene. This made it all the more satisfying when she jumped on top of him waking him up. 

    "Bloody hell!" Spike protested before he was cut off by a kiss. 

    "Happy to see me?" Buffy asked as she pulled away.

    "Ecstatic. To what do I owe this visit?" Spike asked sitting up and draping an arm around her. 

    "Well, we were getting ready to head out. I have a cousin here that I gave a call to. We're going to meet up with him in a few hours. I was wondering if you wanted to put your bandages on and go out into the day with us." Buffy asked.

    "Sorry pet. Much as I'd like to revisit my old stomping grounds, I'd rather just sleep. Bloody bus trip screwed up my biological clock. Need to sleep now so I can be up tonight." Spike said as he reached down beside the bed to the cooler and pulled out a blood bag, "There a microwave around here? Never mind. I see it."

    "Well, you don't have to sleep. Even if you don't come out with us I'm sure there are other things you could do to pass the time. Why don't you go exploring the sewers?" Buffy asked. 

    Spike flat out laughed as he poured the blood into a mug and set it in the microwave, "What and contend with all the alligators, giant turtles, Morlocks, and CHUDs? Thanks but no."

    "What's a CHUD?" Buffy asked. 

    "Very nasty. Besides, I have to rest if I'm taking you out to dance tonight.", Spike replied as the microwave clicked off. 

    "You're taking me dancing?" Buffy asked with a smile. 

    "Why not? I know a few places that'll serve demons and humans. We can dance, maybe get in a good scrap, have ourselves a hell of an evening." Spike smirked and he began to drink his blood, leaving a crimson rim around his mouth. 

    Buffy giggled, "Ew. You have fruit punch mouth."

    Across town, at a DEO facility something stirred deep within the cold recesses of its prison. It didn't know where it was but it wanted out. It weakly strained against the body bag that covered it and slowly managed to unzip it. Wherever it was, it was dark, and cold, and naked. It stretched out a shaking arm and felt the walls of its prison. It felt around just behind its head and began to push. The wall did not give. Angrily, the creature pushed against it harder. It had taken this long to recover from its wounds and it would need to feed soon if it had any chance of surviving. 

    Memories flooded back. Memories of burning pain, of the hunt. Memories of the spectacle of the hunt, of its glory. These memories fueled it. Harder it pushed and soon the tell tale sound of metal straining was heard. More memories flooded. Memories of cornering its prey. Memories of having its prey beaten and helpless. Memories of briefly tasting its prey. 

    The small metal door to the DEO's morgue slab flew across the room and smashed against the wall. A forensic pathologist jumped at the crash and looked to the now open slab. The pathologist should have called for security. It was standard protocol, but his curiosity was aroused. He walked to the open slab, with cold air pouring out and dancing in the warmer air as mist. There was no movement. There was only darkness. The pathologist moved closer and stared into the dark hole. 

    A scaly reptilian hand struck out at amazing speeds and gripped the pathologist by the neck. He tried to scream, but the hand was preventing that now. Eerie yellow light began to form around the hand. The pathologist heard a low growl. 

    "Give….me….your…strength." 

    The pathologist felt himself growing weaker and weaker. Like the flue had struck suddenly. He soon lost consciousness so he couldn't see the reptilian hand and arm become human in appearance. Within a full minute of being grabbed by the hand, the forensic pathologist dropped to the floor dead, a husk of his former self. 

    Another hand crept forth from the hole and with its mate gripped the metal slab and began pulling the occupant out. His bare feet touched the floor gracefully. He was tall, heavily muscled and had a long flowing mane of black hair. He regarded the pathologist and knelt down, taking his clothes and placing them on his own body. His eyes flickered red for a moment before he walked for the large metal door. It was locked. No matter. A mere moment later the huge metal door exploded outward with incredible force and slammed into the wall opposite it. The figure simply walked out the exit he has made. 

    "Let the hunt begin anew." the figure said calmly. 

    Morlun had returned.


	3. The Witches of Bleeker Street

    Willow audibly gulped as she exited the taxi cab. She had split from the others just a little while ago and went on her way to meet Doctor Strange. She gave the cabbie, Latka she thinks his name was, the instructions to Doctor Strange's Bleeker Street residence and with a "Thank you very much" which displayed Latka's poor grasp of English he took her there. After paying him (to which he again responded with "Thank you very much"), she got out and marveled the mansion before her. It was like Angel's old mansion on Crawford Street back in Sunnydale, only larger. She gulped again, realizing inside was potentially the most powerful magick user on the planet. And she had to go meet him. 

    Willow sighed and walked to the huge iron gates of the estate, which opened of their own accord, which oddly relaxed Willow. She strode up to the house with weak knees, hoping she didn't babble too much. She marched up on the porch and rang the bell and waited for what seemed like an eternity (though it actually about fifteen seconds), before a thin, bald, Asian man in a green gi answered the door. 

    "May I help you?" he greeted in English with excellent diction. 

    "Uh hi. I'm Willow Rosenberg. I'm here to see Doctor Strange." She replied shakily. 

    The Asian man smiled warmly and allowed passage into the house. 

    "Ah yes, the Doctor said you would be coming today. I am Wong, the Doctor's man servant. Please enter." Wong said cheerfully. 

    Willow smiled politely and walked inside and gasped. The interior of the house was extravagant. Tapestries, amulets, and other things of mystical significance adorned the area. The smell of incense was in the air, and it smelled absolutely heavenly. 

    "Please, allow me to lead you to the drawing room. The Doctor will attend to you shortly." Wong said leading her, "Would you like something to drink? Tea perhaps? Or lacking that I believe we have some soda."

    "No thank you. I'm fine." Willow said smiling as she sat down in the drawing room, in a large comfortable chair. 

    "Should you need anything, please merely pull the velvet rope in the corner and I will attend to you shortly. Oh and for your own safety I must insist that you do not go wandering around. The hallways twist and turn of their own volition here. You may find yourself in another dimension if you stray too far." Wong explained. 

    "Oh okay. Thanks." Willow replied. 

    Wong customarily bowed and walked out of the room. Willow looked around. It was nice here. It looked like an old fashioned Victorian era room. More than likely, it was an old fashioned Victorian era room. Pictures adorned the walls. Willow got up and gazed at one of a short, slightly ugly man with pointed teeth. 

    "Alistair Crowley.", a voice from behind her said

    Willow turned and saw a tall, gaunt man dressed in blue, Eastern garb, with a long flowing red and yellow cloak with a simply gigantic collar on it. He was Caucasian and middle aged. His hair was black with the sides beginning to gray. Additionally he had a pencil thin mustache, and Willow thought he looked somewhat like Vincent Price. 

    "Excuse me?" Willow asked.

    "Alistair Crowley. Chaos magician from the late eighteen hundreds. He filed his teeth down so he could better bite women on the neck. Believed himself to be the Anti-Christ in addition to being believed to be the most evil man in the world at one point.", the man said. 

    "Also immortalized in the song "Mr. Crowley" by Ozzy Osbourne.", Willow smirked. 

    "Impressive. You listen to much Black Sabbath?" the man asked.

    "Not really, but I used to date a guy in a band. You must be Doctor Strange?" Willow asked. 

    "And you must be this Willow Rosenberg Rupert's told me so much about." Doctor Strange said shaking her hand, "would you care to sit?"

    "Sure." Willow said returning to her previous chair. She was slightly surprised when Doctor Strange simply sat down Indian Style four feet in the air. 

    "I'm not trying to show off. It's just better for my back." Doctor Strange explained. 

    "Oh okay." Willow replied. 

    "So, has Wong offered tea yet?" Strange asked.

    "Yeah but I'm not exactly thirsty." Willow stated. 

    "Well I must insist you try some before you leave. It's really quite good." Doctor Strange told her. He observed her a moment more before speaking again, "So where would you like to begin?"

    "Well, Doctor, I'm not exactly sure." Willow said feeling her stomach knot up. 

    "Please call me Stephen." Strange smiled, "Well let me see. How long have you been practicing magick?"

    "Around five years." Willow said quickly. 

    "That would have made you what? Sixteen? Seventeen?" Stephen asked.

    "Sixteen.", Willow said. 

    "Hmm. Just from observing you I can see the power flowing off you. You're so young and yet so powerful. Could you go into further detail about your training?" Strange asked.

    "Well I never had any real formal training," Willow said nervously, "What I know I either learned myself or from Tara."

    "Tara?"

    "My lover. Well, former lover. It's complicated. We met in college. Before that I really didn't have much power to speak of. Just minor stuff really. Tara kind of took me under her wing. She had the skills and I had the power I guess. Pretty soon I surpassed her."

    "So your current level of power is merely from learning from Tara for a few years? I find that somewhat hard to believe. No offense." Stephen replied. 

    Willow was quite for a moment, "When we were sophomores in college, my friend Buffy….she's the Slayer….you do what a Slayer is right?"

    "Oh yes." Stephen replied. 

    "Well, Buffy had an enemy. A goddess called Glory. Glory fed on people's sanity, not food like humans. She fed on Tara's mind. So I absorbed magickal energy from a few dark texts and confronted Glory. She kicked my ass. But eventually I found a way to get Tara's mind back, weakening Glory a little for Buffy to beat her. That's not all though. 

    A year or so later, Tara was….shot. That sent me off the deep end. I absorbed more magicks and upped my current level much, much higher. I killed the man who had taken Tara from me. In my grief, I even went after his partners even though they had nothing to do with Tara getting shot. Buffy and I even exchanged blows. Then I tried to raise this artifact that would have destroyed the world. But my friend Xander, he managed to talk me down and stop me. After that Giles took me to England where I studied under a coven of witches. I learned to control my power somewhat. But now I've been under so much stress. The world's going to end soon and Tara came back from the dead, and I feel the magick deep inside me wanting me to do things that I know are wrong. It's like it's a part of me. It's just crazy." Willow finished. 

    "Understandable. Tell me, your power, does it manifest itself when you become angry or injured?" Doctor Strange asked. 

    "Yeah. That's when it's most potent." Willow said.

    "I see. That's perfectly understandable. If your magick is literally a part of you, then of course its intensity would depend on your physical and mental state. It's like an adrenaline rush. A colleague of mine, the Hulk, has a similar problem. He has enormous power that generally manifests itself when he becomes angry. Your problem is slightly different but luckily can be rectified." Strange said as he began to stand and walk over to a book case.

    "It can be fixed?" Willow asked.

    "Yes. Through meditation and lighter magicks you can work your way through it. The only factor is time. Your reactions are actually very normal. People in stressful professions such as your own often act uncharacteristically. Grief and anger are powerful emotions, but they are natural. You think your friend Buffy or Xander wouldn't react in a similar way were the situation the same? You just need to meditate, practice a few lighter spells, and perhaps seek some therapy for a time. I can recommend you a good therapist, Leonard Samson. He did wonders for the Hulk." Strange said as he took a few books off of a shelf, "Additionally, you may want to look at these texts. They contain cleansing rituals that may help if you decide to use them. I think Rupert Giles was possibly overreacting when he sent you to see me. You just need some time and speak your mind. It isn't good to keep emotions bottled up. You may also train with me if you would like to. A word of warning though, I'm not an easy teacher."

    "So you have some sort of teleportation spell I can use to travel across the country everyday?" Willow asked jokingly. 

    "Yes, but I was thinking I could make house calls. I'm more experienced at mass teleportation than you." Strange replied. 

    "Wow. And to think all this started with a soul restoration spell." Willow mused as Strange handed her a few books. 

    "Excuse me?" Strange asked. 

    "Oh. Was just thinking out loud. All my magick problems would have never happened if I hadn't done this one spell a few years ago, but the world kind of depended on me doing it so here we are." Willow explained. 

    "You said a soul restoration?" Strange asked, "That's an incredibly complex spell." 

    "And I did it from my hospital bed too." Willow smirked, "A friend of ours back home named Angel needed it. He's a vampire and he was under this curse that if he ever became truly happy he'd lose his soul. I restored it."

    "No you didn't and yes you did. The exact definition of souls is tricky. Vampires have souls. It's just that when they're turned, their demon unleashes their id. They have souls, just no guilt or inhibitions. What you did was probably simply block the demon and set inhibitions in place again. Did the spell require an Orb of Thessala?" Strange asked. 

    "Yeah. Wow, are you sure about that?" Willow asked puzzled. 

    "Oh yes. Some vampires are good upstanding people. For example, a friend of mine named Hannibal King. I am impressed that you actually performed that spell however. You have a natural talent for magick." Strange replied. 

    "If it's so natural, I should have been able to anchor it so he wouldn't be able to lose it again." Willow stated. 

    "You didn't anchor it?" Strange asked. 

    "You mean it can be done?!" Willow asked wide eyed.

    "Yes. It just simply would take more experience. I could assist you sometime if you desire." Strange stated. 

    "Wow. I can give Angel his soul back, permanently. Buffy would be so happy!" Willow shouted. 

    Just then, Wong entered the room with a cordless phone. 

    "Phone call Doctor: For Ms. Rosenberg." Wong stated. Strange nodded to Willow and slightly puzzled at who would call her here took the phone from Wong. 

    "Hello? Giles? Uh huh. Uh huh." Willow said before going pale, "You're sure? Oh God. Yes, I'll get there as soon as I can. Thanks for giving me the message. Bye."

    "What is it?" Doctor Strange asked. 

    "Ironic. A friend of ours from L.A. called. It looks like we'll be doing that soul restoration sooner than we thought. Angel lost his soul." Willow said swallowing in fear.    


	4. Life, Death, and Crappiness Galore

    "Spider-Man, Spider-Man, does whatever a spider can. Spins a web any size. Catches crooks just like… nah this song sucks." Peter Parker said to himself as he took a nosedive off a forty-story building. When he was halfway down he simply pointed his wrist straight up and a web line shot out at high velocity sticking to a flagpole. Grabbing the web line and pulling his legs in he became a human wrecking ball spinning around the pole. When it looked as if his trips around the pole had brought him too close to the pole, he extended his legs and fired out like a torpedo and after a few somersaults he fired another web line and swung downwards towards the street. Another web line was fired and Peter rode an invisible wave back up towards the freedom of the sky. It was as close as he got to flying. The feeling was amazing. Spectacular. Sensational. Eh, it was vintage Peter Parker AKA Spider-Man!

    "Days like this are the best. I have the photos in on Jonah's desk, low crime rate, and a whole afternoon of nothing but carefree swinging." Spider-Man smiled underneath his full-face mask. A mere moment later there was a distinct buzzing in his head. "And I've just jinxed it. Nice one Pete."

    Spider-Man spied the area, "Nothing happening on the streets below. No costumed psychopaths flying around in the air. I don't see anything that would be setting off my spider-sense. Must be getting senile in my old age."

    Out of the corner of his eye Peter saw something coming towards him at high speeds. He had no time to react as the booted foot hit him right in the face with a loud crack. His hand slipped off of his webbing and he was suddenly freefalling. Spider-Man's form smashed through the window of an office building a moment later. Peter cursed inwardly as he impacted the glass and it tore his costume and cut into him. He groaned as he hit the office buildings interior floor. 

    "Ya know Spidey, getting senile in your old age usually provides becoming old but at the rate you're going you'll be lucky to turn thirty." Spider-Man said to himself as he stood up and various employees of the building were looking at him, "Sorry about that folks. Got the sun in my eye. It happens sometimes."

    Spider-Man then felt an impact on the building. Then another. Then another. 

    "Whoever attacked me must have landed on the side of the building and is climbing up." He thought, "That means they're pretty strong. Well strong or not we're going bungee jumping, Manhattan style!"

    Spider-Man gracefully lept out the window and swan dived down below the building's climber and then fired two streams of webbing from his costume's web shooters. They hit their target on the back. Now all that was required was for physics to do its work and Peter would be pulling the idiot who had attacked him down the building screaming. At least that was the plan. 

    Peter crashed into the side of the building with a dull thud. He groaned again. Whoever he had webbed hung onto the building and basically made him look like an idiot. His spider-sense blared a moment later, and sticking to the wall he dashed out of the way of the piece of the building as it plummeted past where his head would have been. 

    "Okay chowderhead, that's not playing fair. Time for me to…to…die." Spider-Man sighed as he looked up and saw his opponent's face. 

    "Hello." Morlun said calmly with a smile on his face.

    "Not you again! You're dead!" Spider-Man exclaimed. 

    "I got better." Morlun said before letting go of the wall and diving towards Spider-Man. 

    "Well obviously." Spider-Man sighed. This was going to hurt. 

    Buffy caught the man in what could be termed a death grip. He wouldn't get away this time. She had him right where she wanted him. She smiled. 

    "It's good to see you Scott." Buffy said to her cousin. 

    The tall brown haired man with the strange red glasses smiled back and responded with a death grip of his own.

    "It's been too long Buff." Scott Summers, the X-Man known more commonly as Cyclops replied. 

    They released one another from their hugs and Scott immediately went to place Dawn in a similar bear hug. 

    "Good to see you too Dawnie." Scott said hugging his younger cousin. 

    "You stayed away too long." Dawn replied as Scott relinquished his hold. He then noticed the black haired guy who was about his height standing with Buffy and Dawn. 

    "Hey. I'm Xander. We don't need to hug." Xander said with a wave. 

    "I'm Scott." Scott said extending his hand to Xander, who took it, "So you're THE Xander huh?"

    "My reputation precedes me. That's a good thing right?" Xander asked. 

    "Well since I've got you to thank for my cousin being alive right now, I'd say so." Scott replied. 

    Xander looked confused. Luckily Buffy stepped in. 

    "I told him about how you gave me CPR after the Master drowned me." Buffy explained. 

    "OH! That! Man, that was forever and a day ago." Xander suddenly remembered, "Wait a minute, he knows you're a Slayer?"

    "Yeah, Buffy told me about her extracurricular activities when I came out to visit her after graduation. She knows I'm a mutant, so she told me she was a Slayer." Scott explained. 

    "Least I could do." Buffy replied. 

    "Wait up, you're a mutant?" Xander asked, shocked. 

    "That's not a problem is it?" Scott asked slightly defensively, unsure what Xander's next move would be. Xander just grinned ear to ear. 

    "That is so cool man. I would so pay money to be a mutant." Xander grinned some more. 

    "Sometimes we think you are." Dawn muttered with a sly grin. 

    "Wow. That's a surprising reaction. Most people aren't that tolerant. Especially when you can blow them to pieces just by looking at them." Scott replied. 

    "Well my best friend is both a witch and a lesbian so I kind of live outside the norm." Xander explained. 

    "That would be…Willow right?" Scott asked Buffy. 

    "Yeah. She's kind of busy. Studying with this Dr. Strange guy." Buffy answered. 

    "He's a good man. She's in good hands." Scott replied. 

    "Yeah, we're going to meet her and another friend later for dinner." Buffy said. Then she noticed something was off. "Hey Scott, where's Jean? She meeting up with us later?"

    Scott looked down when he heard that and lost his happy demeanor. Buffy knew something was up. 

    "Hey Xander, take Dawn and go get a hot dog okay?" Buffy said. 

    Xander nodded, "Way ahead of ya Buff."

    "Huh?" Dawn asked as she looked back and forth between Buffy and Scott. Then it hit her that Buffy wanted to talk to Scott alone. "Oh yeah. Hot dog. Maybe two."

    As they walked off, Buffy turned back to Scott.

    "Scottie, what's wrong?" Buffy asked her cousin. 

    "Nothing." Was Scott's reply. 

    "Scottie." Buffy said with some force.

    Scott sighed, "Can we take a walk?"

    "Sure, but start talking. Are you and Jean alright?" Buffy asked. 

    "No. No we're not alright. We are the furthest thing from alright." Scott mumbled.

    "You want to talk about it?" Buffy prodded as she walked with her cousin. 

    "Yeah, at least I know you won't try and seduce me." Scott replied. 

    "Huh?" Buffy asked. 

    "Buffy, I'm not sure how to tell you this but things haven't been going well recently. This is going to sound far fetched, but about a year and a half ago, I died." Scott said looking up at the sky. 

    "That doesn't sound so far fetched." Buffy said remembering her own death at around the same time. 

    "You actually believe me?" Scott asked, "Most people wouldn't."

    "Scottie, in case you didn't notice we're hardly most people." Buffy replied. 

    "Thank God I can actually talk to someone about this. I was, absorbed, I guess is the best way to put it by a powerful mutant called Apocalypse. I became part of him and he screwed up my mind. He screwed it up to the point that when I came back to "life", I didn't care about anyone or anything anymore. I just felt empty. Can you imagine what that's like?" Scott asked, turning to her. To his surprise Buffy wasn't shocked at all. 

    "Yeah Scott. Yeah I can." Buffy replied remembering the way she had felt after her own resurrection. 

    "Jean and I seemed alright at first, but then things started to slip away. I became attracted to another teacher at the school, Emma. She disgusted me in a lot of ways. She was everything I hated in a person, but I wanted her. I wanted her so much that we began a telepathic affair. Nothing physical. Just thoughts. It was sick and made me feel dirty, but by God it made me feel something instead of all this nothing I usually feel." Scott went on. 

    Buffy listened to his words and was reminded of her previous love affair with Spike. How he had been the only one who could make her feel alive, and how she hated it and him. She could truly empathize with her cousin. 

    "Scott, I went through some really similar circumstances not too long back. It gets better. You just have to let your friends help you through it. Don't shut them out, because it will only get worse if you do. And don't shut me out either. It's just like what I went through, death and all." Buffy said, hugging him. Scott hugged back. 

    "Jean found out and is possessed by the Phoenix Force again." Scott said as he embraced his cousin. 

    "Oh shit. You win." Buffy said thinking of Scott's already powerful wife, now a cosmic force capable of wiping out solar systems. 

    "There are other things that have been bothering me too." Scott grimaced, "Buffy, something happened to my brother Alex. He's in a coma."

    "Oh God." Buffy replied again. She suddenly hoped Xander and Dawn got more than just one hot dog. 

Los Angeles

    Deep in the bowels of the Hyperion Hotel, in a cage in the basement, one of the most evil creatures in all creation slept blissfully under the influence of a supernatural drug. He smirked slightly in his sleep. Despite his great evil, his face was the mask of a cherub. Something so beautiful that hid something so deadly. His stomach growled, despite the meal he had begun before he was rendered unconscious, he would soon need food again. Soon he would wake up and feed again. Suddenly, he thrashed in his sleep. Something horrible was going on in his dreams. Something ghastly. Something that made him talk in his sleep. Something involving a puppy. 

    "N-no…. gotta get…out of here…. can't watch it again. Don't…no don't save it….…. God I r-really am…in…in Hell…ZZZZZZ"

    Upstairs, voices were arguing. 

    "We can't kill him.", a dry British one said. 

    "Why not?", another younger voice sounded. Full of anger and resentment. 

    "Look kid, that's your dad down there.", another gruffer voice said.

    "So?", the young one asked again. 

    "I can't believe you said that!" a feminine voice with a hint of Southern drawl added. 

    "He may know something about the Beast's master. We simply have to restore his soul to him.", the British voice said again. 

    "Yeah, Wes is right. After that, we'll have Angel Cakes back and we can stop the big Thing-a-mah-bad out there.", a mellow voice added. 

    "He's killed already. He has to die.", the young one said again. 

    "That is your father down there. More than that, he's the Powers That Be's Champion. We must restore his soul. If only we knew how." The British voice said again, slightly annoyed. 

    "Sounds like you guys don't need a champion." A new voice rang out. 

    All the owners of the voices turned towards the hotel's doorway to find Willow standing there with Doctor Strange a few feet behind her. 

    "Sounds like you need a witch." Willow smiled. 


	5. Evil in the Apple, Evil in LA

    "Well I just spoke to Cordelia upstairs. She couldn't tell me anything the entire group here doesn't know." Willow frowned as she walked downstairs. It had been nearly fifteen minutes since she and Doctor Strange put in their big entrance at the Hyperion Hotel. As she stepped back down into the plaza she looked at old friends, a few acquaintances, and an entirely new face. 

    Doctor Strange was by the front desk speaking to Wesley. The Brit was engaging the good Doctor in a conversation about all the methods of soul restoration he knew about. The two of them barely paid Willow any notice as she walked back in. 

    Fred was more receptive. Her reception was a frown, but the young genius was at least glad Giles had forwarded her message to Willow. When Angel and the others had rescued her from the other dimensional world of Pylea nearly two years ago, Willow was one of the first people she had met upon her return. She had confidence that the witch would help them solve their problem. 

    The man known as Gunn was a little less enthused. He'd seen his fair share of bad shit go down when it came to magick in his time at Angel Investigations, but he also knew it was helpful. If it got Angel's soul back, then the former gangbanger was appreciative. Angel was after all a friend. 

    Sipping a martini and wearing a garishly horrible yellow three-piece suit, the horned, green skinned demon known as Lorne was relaxed. He couldn't read Willow's destiny without her singing (a neat little trick he knew) but he could sense the power flowing off of both she and Doctor Strange. He believed that between the two of them, Angel's soul would be restored by sundown. Not that he was afraid. I mean it's not like Angelus would wake up and escape his prison in the basement. Lorne paused. Angelus knew he couldn't die by decapitation, so he'd probably do evil things to his disembodied head if he escaped. Lorne laughed slightly and loosened his collar. And got another drink. 

    Sitting on the far side of the room was Angel's son, Connor. Connor was essentially termed a Daywalker, meaning he had several attributes of a vampire but none of their weaknesses. He was very strong, fast, and agile and additionally had incredible fighting and tracking skills. He also had a chip on his shoulder the size of Mount Everest. He hated his father. He didn't even consider him his father to be honest. His father was Daniel Holtz, a vampire hunter who raised him in an other-dimensional hell. Angel was a monster, plain and simple. And he was trying to keep Connor away from Cordelia. 

    His fist clenched. Cordelia was his mate now. Angel couldn't have her, and he'd be damned before he let Angelus, his father's evil side harm her. Or their baby. But that was a secret that only he and Cordelia shared. The others would know in time. 

    "Alright Wes, run through it for me one more time." Willow sighed, "I'm still a little fuzzy on the details."

    Wes excused himself from Doctor Strange and took center stage. 

    "Recently, Cordelia returned to us from a higher dimension. At first she was amnesiac, not even recognizing any of us. Lorne luckily found a spell that restored her memory and upon regaining it she saw a vision of the Apocalypse. Soon after a powerful demon we called the Beast arose and proceeded to create a rain of fire, slaughter the offices of Wolfram and Hart, defeat us easily at every turn, in addition to killing aspects of the sun god Ra effectively blotting out the sun in Los Angeles. The darkness spreading, Cordelia somehow received not another vision, but a memory that belonged to Angel. It was of him speaking to the Beast some two hundred years ago." Wesley began.

    "When he was evil?" Doctor Strange asked, making sense of the situation. 

    "Yes. When he was Angelus he knew the Beast. Angel however claimed not to remember any of that so we were left with one option. Angel and Gunn created a cage down in the basement while I contacted a dark mage I knew. With Angel safely restrained, the mage removed Angel's soul." Wesley continued. 

    "Not his soul." Willow sighed. 

    "What?" Wesley asked, confused.

    "Sorry. I'll tell you later. It's a whole psychology thing. Go on." Willow responded.

    "Err yes. Angel's…err…soul was placed in a mystical jar and placed in our safe. While we prodded Angelus for information an unknown, unseen assailant stole it from us. Angelus's information proved to be less than adequate so we had to try a new method of restoring his soul. We used…black magick. At first we thought it succeeded. But we proved wrong. Angelus escaped and killed…killed a lady friend of mine. We were backed into a corner, so I went to the only person I felt could stop both Angelus and the Beast short of coming to Sunnydale. I went to the only other Slayer on earth, Faith. After explaining the situation, she immediately escaped from prison and we came back here to hunt both Angelus and the Beast. In the meantime we also discovered that the Beast had a master.

    "Angelus lured Faith to a secluded warehouse and allowed the Beast to well, humiliate her in a rather one sided fight. However, Angelus then turned on the Beast and managed to slay it. Luckily for us, killing the Beast brought back the sun. We later tracked Angelus down, and he fought Faith. He defeated her and then began to drink her blood. Faith however is very sly. She had her blood "spiked" with a mystical herb. Now both of them are unconscious, Faith upstairs, Angelus down, and they seem to be sharing some psychic bond. So, we need Angel's soul restored immediately. That's where you come in.", Wesley finished. 

    "And if we can't restore his soul?" Willow asked. 

    "We kill it." Connor finally spoke up.

    "IF it comes to that." Wesley glared at the teenager. 

    "And it will." Connor glared back. 

    "Goddess, were the Scoobies as obnoxious as that back in high school, Wes?" Willow smirked. 

    "Possibly Xander." Wesley replied. 

    "See. This is why I don't like this world. You people stand there joking and coming up with plans that will just end up failing, when the answer is obvious. We kill him." Connor growled.

    "Jeez kid, lighten up." Gunn said with Fred nodding in approval. 

    "He needs to die." Connor reiterated.

    "No, he needs his soul back. He's my friend. I've restored it before and now I have Doctor Strange's help. It can be done. And if you can't contribute anything other than death threats and brooding that seems to run in your family, I suggest you go elsewhere because we don't need to hear that. OH, and if you so much as even try to kill Angelus before we can save Angel, I will personally kick your ass from here to the Hellmouth and back again, understand?" Willow seethed. 

    Through all of that Connor didn't so much as flinch. He could smell the power radiating off of Willow and still he was unafraid.

    "He tries to hurt anyone else, and he dies." Connor explained glaring at Willow before walking out of the hotel for some fresh air. 

    "Goddess he's arrogant. And hard headed." Willow growled. 

    "Reminds me of Namor." Strange said with a smile. 

    "Teen Terror's confidence in our abilities aside, how do you plan to restore Angel Cakes' soul?" Lorne asked. 

    Doctor Strange looked at Willow. 

    "Yes Willow. Tell us." Doctor Strange said with a smile. He knew exactly how to go about it. He was testing her. He'd see just how capable she was and whether or not he was wasting his time.

    Willow thought for a moment, "Well, the "soul" restoration I can do in my sleep. It's the jar it's in that's the problem. That's creating a barrier preventing the "soul" from being summoned."

    "That is the rub isn't it?" Doctor Strange added. 

    Willow's eyes lit up, "Well hey, I've got it! The barrier just has to be broken. The jar may be mystical in nature but it's still just glass. If I can get a bead on it with a tracer spell I can break it with magick. Then it's as easy as 1-2-3 to restore Angel's soul!"

    Upstairs, Cordelia Chase watched the group and smiled evilly as she thought to herself. 

    "That's what you think."

    Spider-Man leapt outwards away from the building, horizontally. As he flew through the air he fired a webline at the building across the street and reeled himself in with an audible groan. He landed on the side of the building and stuck to it. Instants later, Morlun impacted the building as well and dug his fingers into the concrete to hold on. Spider-Man simply fired a webline back at the same building he just leapt away from and swung towards it. Morlun silently leapt after following behind Spider-Man as he swung. Spider-Man's spider sense went off as planned. 

    Spider-Man simply let go of the webline as Morlun gained on him in mid-air. Spidey fell then twisted around sticking his hand to Morlun's leg. With a powerful shrug Spider-Man flipped up behind Morlun and using both feet pushed him towards the street, stories below. Then he grabbed his webline and waved. 

    "Have a nice fall ugly!" he quipped. 

    Morlun impacted the pavement and left a small crater in the shape of his body. For a moment all was still. But only for a moment. Morlun began to rise, no expression of pain on his face. Spider-Man impacted on top of him mere seconds later pushing him down into the pavement again. Spider-Man proceeded to rabbit punch the back of Morlun's head with all the strength that was in his limbs. 

    "Hate fighting like this, but Morlun damn near killed me the last time we tangled. I don't want him to get that chance again." Spider-Man thought, right before Morlun violently threw him off his back, "Of course with my luck…"

    Spider-Man landed on his feet and the quickly dodged as the incredibly resilient Morlun was already closing in on him, throwing powerful punches that Spider-Man barely avoided at every turn. Spider-Man then cart wheeled backwards sticking his hand to a manhole cover. 

    "God he's as fast as ever!" Spider-Man said raising the solid steel manhole cover as a shield. Morlun's fist ripped through it like it was Styrofoam, "Strong too."

    Spider-Man backed away as Morlun tore the manhole cover from his arm and threw it into an oncoming taxicab, slicing through the front and back windshields. It would have decapitated the driver had he not ducked in time. Latka was lucky to have such reflexes. 

    Silently, Morlun approached Spider-Man again. Spidey had no plans to let this psychopath get his hands on him so he jumped fifteen feet into the air. Morlun however jumped twenty and came down on top of Spider-Man slamming him into the pavement, knocking the breath from him. His hands glowed as he reached for Spider-Man's throat to feed on the power within him. Spider-Man held Morlun's hands at the wrists and barely kept them back. He also managed to get his feet up on Morlun's stomach and flip him high into the air. Twin weblines hit Morlun and stuck fast to him. 

    "Hey Morlun, ever play crack the whip?" Spider-Man smirked under his mask. Spider-Man used every ounce of strength he had and brought Morlun down to the ground hard, then lifting him into the air again and slamming him back to earth again, "Guess not."

    Spider-Man's advantage was short lived however as on the fourth trip down, Morlun gripped the street with one hand and jerked Spider-Man's weblines with the other, pulling Spider-Man right into a powerful shoulder block. Morlun then stomped Spider-Man's face dazing him. 

    "That all you got?" Spider-Man said weakly. 

    "No." Morlun finally said as he slammed a car down onto Spider-Man hard. He lifted the car and went for it again but Spider-Man rolled out of the way. Spider-Man fired a webline into the air. He was hurt and needed at least a few minutes breather. Morlun's hand grasped Spider-Man's left wrist and heard the crunch of his webshooter being destroyed under his costume. He also felt extreme pain as Morlun began draining his life energy. 

    "If you stop struggling it ends quicker." Morlun said calmly as Spider-Man writhed and tried to break free, punching Morlun full force with his free hand. Spider-Man was growing weaker and had one desperate move left. He kicked Morlun in the groin as hard as he could. That broke Morlun's grip, but before he could follow up Morlun hit him so hard he flew for three city blocks before crashing into the top of a car.

    "Ow." Morlun growled as he calmly walked to where Spider-Man had fallen and reached out to the downed hero to drain his life again. 

    "Excuse me?"

    Morlun turned to the voice and was hit by what could only be described as concussive force. He was thrown back into a thankfully empty bus, tearing it up. 

    "C-Cyclops?" Spider-Man asked weakly. 

    Scott Summers and his cousin Buffy gently lifted Spider-Man off the crushed car. 

    "Friend of my cousin here saw you getting your butt kicked.", Scott, otherwise known by the code name Cyclops said, helping Spider-Man to his feet, "Figured you could use the help."

    "T-thanks. Didn't know that was in the union contract." Spider-Man replied. 

    "There's a superhero union? Why was I uninformed?" Buffy asked.

    "He was joking." Cyclops replied to his cousin. 

    "Oh. Hi, I'm Buffy. Or should I say I'm the Slayer in situations like this? Do I need a codename?" Buffy asked again.

    "Spider-Man. I'd shake your hand but I think he broke my wrist." Spider-Man replied.

    Morlun stood up and looked at the three of them, "Did someone mention a Slayer?"

    "Yeah. I'm the Slayer. You're the Slayee. Comprende?" Buffy questioned.

    "Marvelous. I haven't killed a Slayer in centuries." Morlun smiled sadistically. 

    Spider-Man looked at Buffy, "If it's any consolation at least he doesn't consider it personal."

    "Not really helping." Buffy groaned. Why did the cute ones always want her dead?


	6. God, Season 4 was good

    Cordelia sat on her bed in her room at the Hyperion and smiled at the jar in front of her. The contents shimmered and shifted. It contained all the good of the vampire known as Angel. Without them in place in his mind, his Id would be in full control. No guilt, no remorse, nothing even rudimentarily good or human. Angel would be Angelus, the most feared vampire to walk the earth since Dracula. In only a century and a half, the vampire brought death and destruction to the entire world earning him the nickname "The Scourge of Europe". Human and demon alike he killed, raped, and tortured laughing to the wind. The irony of his name only added to his fearsome reputation. He literally was a beautiful angel craft of darkness. To this day, anyone who knew of him and heard his name shuddered as if their grave had been walked over, and perhaps it had. And now, Angelus was currently located in the basement locked away. 

    "Mortal fools." Cordelia thought, "I come and try to bring them salvation and the idiots try and destroy it. Angelus was a necessary component to my plan, to keep them diverted while other things are attended to."

    She pressed her hand to her now visibly pregnant stomach. 

    "And now that witch is here to try and restore this to him." She said eyeing the jar. "I don't think so. Angel must not return, at least not yet. I'm confidant I can keep her from performing the spell properly. If not, I have other plans in motion."

    There was a knock at the door. Cordelia quickly grabbed the jar and placed it under her bed and immediately changed her demeanor. 

    "Come in." the former cheerleader said in a chipper voice. 

    Connor, Angel's son, entered the room and closed the door. He smiled at her and went to sit on the bed next to her. How he loved this woman. She was his. Intelligent, beautiful, and now carrying his child. He smiled at her again, but soon frowned. 

    "What's wrong Connor?" Cordelia asked feigning concern. 

    "They're about to do more magick downstairs to try and help Angel. I'm so sick of magick. It got us here in the first place." Connor practically growled. 

    Cordelia shuffled over closer to him and put her arms around him, "I'm not fond of it either Connor. I'm really not, but it can do good. I've seen it used to help people before. You just have to have some faith. Probably not the best choice in words considering she's in a coma somewhere in the hotel, but you get the general idea."

    Connor half smiled.

    "You think Faith will be alright? Angelus nearly killed her." Connor asked Cordelia. It was obvious the teenager looked up to the raven haired Slayer, something that sickened Cordelia. 

    Cordelia smiled and brushed a hand through his hair, "I'm sure she's fine sweetie.  She's fine, your father will be fine, and everything will be okay. Unless…"

    Connor looked at her quizzically.

    "Unless?"

    _"So predictable." Cordelia thought before speaking, "Unless Willow has another episode. She's in control now, but she's lost it before. If she would lose her mind like she did the last time…she could hurt people Connor. She could hurt our baby."_

    "She'd never get that chance." Connor quickly growled. 

    "I know sweetie, but there's always that chance. There's even a chance that Angelus could wake up and get free. Slight as it may be it's there." Cordelia said, smiling inwardly as Connor paled when she made that suggestion. 

    "I think the best thing you can do now is to go downstairs and watch them. Make sure that nothing goes wrong. If it does then you'll know what to do." Cordelia smiled as she kissed his forehead. 

    "I'll do it. For us. All of us." Connor said feeling Cordelia's stomach. 

    "I know you will sweetie. You'll do whatever you can to protect our sweet baby." Cordelia smiled. 

    "Okay here's what I don't get. If we're going to do a spell to get Angel's soul back from Big Evil, won't he notice when we show up on his radar?" Gunn asked. 

    "True. It is more than likely that the Beast's Master will notice when we begin." Wesley said handing his ingredients to Willow. 

    "But luckily for you, you have the most powerful Wicca in the western hemisphere and a Sorcerer Supreme here. Between the two of us we can handle it if he tries anything." Willow said proudly, sprinkling the toad dust. 

    "For one who has bested Dormammu himself, this should prove relatively easy. Still I am watchful." Doctor Strange said helping spread toad dust. 

    "Yeah but did you have to take down the sanctuary spell?" Fred asked of the spell that kept demons from doing battle in the hotel. 

    "Yes he did Fred. The Beast's Master is undoubtedly demonic in nature. Should it put in an appearance, we will need all the help we can get. From Connor and Lorne, or even Angel should we perform the spell before the creature shows." Wesley added. 

    "Good strategy. You'll need my help." Connor stated as he entered the room. 

    "Hey, don't sell me short either." Lorne said speaking up. 

    Willow breathed deep and stepped into the circle drawn in the middle of the room with the dust. She closed her eyes. 

    "Showtime." She swallowed before she began to chant in Latin. 

    Upstairs, the jar with Angel's soul shook. Cordelia smirked. 

    "Uh uh, girlfriend." Cordelia replied as she held her hand over the jar as it glowed red. 

    "Whoa. Resistance." Willow stated. It was magick as dark as any she had felt. At first she feared she would be overwhelmed. She looked to Doctor Strange and felt sudden confidence as she shirked off the resistance. 

    "You've been getting good." Cordelia admitted, "But I'm better."

    Her hand glowed brighter. 

    Willow nearly went to her knees as the sudden power flew through her. It was fighting back. And it was strong. She looked to Doctor Strange again and this time felt less confidence. She slumped to her knees, her eyes closing. Why wasn't he helping her? Was he afraid to get his feet wet or something? That made her mad. Her eyes opened a color of solid black. 

    Cordelia nearly flew off the bed. She however quickly regained her composure. Then she felt it. Her nose was bleeding. 

    "Okay you little bitch, you want to go? We'll go!" she snarled. 

    Hideous demonic faces flooded the hotel's lobby, floating about snarling. Everyone was taken back by them, save Doctor Strange. He merely observed them and looked around in wonder. He knew that Willow would eventually defeat the resistance. That much was certain just by looking at her. These faces were merely glamours to throw her concentration off. And the part that Strange found most amusing was that said glamours were leaving an energy trail upstairs. He saw this with his enhanced senses. He didn't even need the Eye of Agamotto to see them. He also saw Willow's energies leaving a similar trail upstairs, presumably to wherever the jar holding Angel's soul was. 

    "Curiouser and curiouser." Doctor Strange mused as he walked up the stairs. He looked back to see if he would be missed, but everyone was transfixed on Willow fighting for control. He turned again and continued walking. 

    The energy trails led to a room, and he could feel great evil emanating. The Beast's Master was right under their noses the whole time! Doctor Strange turned the doorknob and saw a pregnant woman sitting on the room's bed over what could only be the jar with Angel's soul. 

    "Miss, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to stop what you're doing." Doctor Strange stated. She spun to look at him, surprised to see an intruder. The jar burst as she did so. The soul within simply faded away. 

    "No! You ruined it!" Cordelia screamed. 

    "It would seem that I did. Now then, you should really surrender." Doctor Strange said a perfect deadpan. 

    "Oh should I?" Cordelia said sarcastically, "And why pray tell is that?"

    "Because you're dealing with a Sorcerer Supreme." Strange replied. 

    "Am I supposed to be impressed?" Cordelia said stepping forward. 

    "No. Merely smart." Doctor Strange added as his amulet sprang to life and an enormous eye of light appeared above him and shined upon Cordelia. She cringed and he was startled, "The Eye of Agamotto has shown me what you truly are, creature. You will leave this woman's body or you will be forced out!"

    "Oh I'll leave, soon enough." Cordelia said touching her stomach again with a smile. 

    "I will not allow that, Jasmine." Strange replied. 

    "So you know my preferred name? Did Agamotto's stupid eye tell you that? Well then you should also know my intentions. I can save this world. I can save it from the First Evil if you just let me." "Cordelia" or rather Jasmine replied. 

    "By taking away the world's will? By consuming humans? Not a chance in hell." Doctor Strange stated, with his hands beginning to light up bright yellow. 

    "That's what you'll have if you don't let me save you all." Jasmine continued.

    "Save us by taking away our will? That's not salvation. It is prison. And I will not abide it." Strange said harshly. 

    "You won't have to." Jasmine replied firing a bolt of energy at Doctor Strange who easily blocked it with a Shield of Seraphim. He then responded in kind with a force blast of his own, pinning her against the wall. 

    "Leave this woman's body!" Strange ordered. 

    "No!" Jasmine said reaching out with her mind, _"Connor sweetie, please listen to me!"_

    Downstairs, Connor looked puzzled as he heard Cordelia's voice in his head. 

    _"Cordelia? How are you doing this?" he thought back. _

    _"Nevermind that now, Connor. You have to kill Angelus. The spell's been sabotaged by a strange man in a cape."_

_    "Doctor Strange?"_

_    "Yes, Connor he's going to use Angelus to kill everyone here. That spell __Willow_'s doing will actually free Angelus and make him ten times as powerful! You have to kill Angelus before he does. I'll handle Strange. Go and kill Angelus now!"__

That was all Connor needed to hear as he rushed to the basement. 

    Jasmine laughed at Doctor Strange, "You may hold me for the moment, but soon I'll get the upper hand. Even if you do beat me I have a contingency plan. You're going to lose a lot more than you gain today if you do beat me. Soon, Angelus will be…"

    Doctor Strange and Jasmine both looked out in the hall as an athletic looking black haired woman barreled down it towards the lobby. Faith. 

    Doctor Strange smiled, "You may have some plans in effect, but Slayers tend to throw them into disarray."

    "How can she be awake?" Jasmine said aloud as Doctor Strange placed her in the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak.

    "I'm not exactly sure, but then again I'm not complaining." Strange mused.   

    Faith leapt off the balcony stealthily as she could, drawing zero attention to her. Willow was here. Cool beans. From the looks of things she was doing some spell, probably to fix Angel. There was no time to catch up on how much they never got along now though. Angel had told her to wake up and protect him in her dream…psychic rapport….coma….whatever a few minutes ago. God she hated comas. Regardless she was heading to the basement as fast as her legs could carry her. And baby, that was pretty damned fast. 

    There was Angel's kid opening the cage to stake his old man. Not on her watch. Faith grabbed Connor by his' shirt's collar and swung him around, sending a crushing right to his face. Connor staggered and dropped his stake, but soon recovered. He threw a powerful kick at Faith that sent her into the makeshift cage that held Angel's form. He charged her and she moved out of the way at the last second. Connor's head met the cage with a loud clang. He turned and was ready to strike at her when Angel's hands wrapped around his neck restraining him. 

    "Connor! Connor! It's okay. It's over. It's over." Angel said holding his son fast as he sighed in relief. 

    "Hey Angel. Nice to see you again." Faith smirked. 

    "Looking good yourself Faith. Just glad you listened to me and woke up." Angel said to her. He sighed again as his grip on Connor loosened and was broken. "You mind getting me out of these chains? These leather pants Angelus wears are really uncomfortable."

    Faith grabbed the keys to his chains from Connor and walked into the cage, smiling all the way. 

    "Kind of sexy if you ask me." Faith smiled, lustfully. 

    "Faith!" Angel nearly blushed as she undid his manacles. 

    "What? Angelus may be a bastard, but he wears nice clothes." Faith said with a wink. 

    "Well, I suppose…you could be onto something there. I am fairly stylish." Angel said with a chuckle. 

    His hand struck out and hit Faith right in the nose. Before she could recover he threw her into the concrete wall. Connor roared in anger and rushed into the doorway, met with stiff kick and was then flipped into the small room with Faith. The door slammed shut with a loud slam and locked. 

    "God, I'm good." Angelus said, loudly chuckling as he picked up the stake and rattled it against the cage bars. 

    "You tricked us you bastard!" Faith roared as she threw herself against the cage door. 

    "Sorry darlin', but that's what I do. Plus you Slayers are always so trusting. It's almost too easy. Don't hurt yourself by the way. Reinforced steel tends to bruise flesh. Now let's see, I think I'll go upstairs and see what everyone else is doing, have a drink, maybe two. Don't worry though I won't forget about you. I'll be back and if you're good I'll bring you a present." Angelus smiled evilly, "Maybe Lorne's head. Now you kids play nice while daddy's away. Don't want to get hurt… yet."

    Angelus laughed as he walked upstairs. Connor scowled. 

    "He's getting away!" Connor yelled. He was caught by Faith's fist. 

    "And if you hadn't come down here to kill him he wouldn't be doing that. He might kill us, but I'm going to enjoy some private time with you before he does." Faith growled popping her knuckles and punching Connor again. 

    "Alright, everything's set. Now all we have to do is use the Orb of Thessala to store Angel's soul and send it in and…."

    Willow was cut off by the Orb shattering into thousands of pieces, cutting her cheek. The culprit, a wooden stake, hit the floor. She turned her head to the direction the stake had come from, as did the others. All eyes instantly went wide as knees went weak from fear. 

    "Hey guys." Angelus said very chipper in his vampire face, "Wanna fill me in on what I missed?"  


	7. Court in the Streets

    Buffy swung a powerful roundhouse kick at Morlun. She then cursed herself as her leg was racked in pain. Morlun on the other hand just smiled. He was completely unfazed. 

    "No no, you kick him like this!" Spider-Man said as he rebounded off the wall of a nearby building and delivered a flying jump kick to Morlun's face that backed the ancient hunter up. Morlun then struck out with astonishing speed, catching Spider-Man in the nose with a crunch. 

    "Okay, so maybe we both suck at this… CYKE!" Spider-Man called.

    Morlun was instantly hit in the stomach by red concussive force that sent him sprawling. He sat up a mere moment after hitting the ground. His new shirt had just been ruined. How rude. 

    "Just how powerful are those Scott?" Buffy asked, panting. They had been fighting for at least two hours. 

    "If I really try I can put a hole in a mountain." Cyclops replied firing at Morlun again as he dodged, "So why's this guy have a hard on for you exactly Spidey? You haven't said"

    "Ancient hunter, sucks life force from people, wants to kill me because I'm a spider totem. You know the drill." Spider-Man answered. 

    "Any ideas how to stop him?" Buffy asked. 

    "Radiation worked the last time, course we're not exactly at Three Mile Island at the moment. Only other way is just hit him till he falls I guess. Course he seems pretty unstoppable." Spider-Man answered again.

    "Try fighting the Juggernaut." Cyclops answered firing more and more blasts from his eyes at Morlun. 

    "I have. Same result: I got my ass kicked." Spider-Man replied.

    Cyclops suppressed a smirk and fired on Morlun again, this time tagging him. However Morlun managed to keep his footing and looked at the car next to him. He ripped the car door off a second later and threw it at the exact moment that Cyclops fired his optic blasts. The car door spun through the air like a discus just under the blast. It was going to decapitate him. Or at least that was the plan until Spider-Man fired a webline that stuck to the door. With a mighty heave, he used the door's own momentum and swung it back towards Morlun. The car door was effortlessly smacked away. 

    "Okay. This guy is good, but I have an idea. It may seem a little crazy at first but trust me; I know what to do when it comes to battle plans. Scott, aim for his arms. Spider-Man, can you follow my lead?" Buffy asked. 

    "Eh. Got nothing to better to do." Spider-Man replied.

    "Alright…one…two…three…NOW!" Buffy cried as she ran forward into battle. Morlun was approaching. Cyclops fired his optic blasts and hit Morlun in each elbow. To Cyclops' credit, Morlun cried out in pain. Buffy turned to Spider-Man. 

    "Give me a web!" Buffy ordered. Spider-Man sighed. Women were so pushy, but nonetheless he fired a webline that she caught using her Slayer reflexes. "Now, swing me."

    "What?!" Spider-Man asked.

    "Swing me into him while his arms are hurt!" Buffy ordered again. 

    "Fine. You want assisted suicide, who am I to disagree?" Spider-Man said as he swung Buffy around his head on the webline. In the air, Buffy closed her eyes and focused. She reached into her jacket pocket and withdrew her trusted Mr. Pointy. 

    "Now let go." She said quietly. She went flying forward at extreme force, a virtual living bullet. As she neared her target, her eyes opened. She could even smell Morlun's breath: minty fresh. She brought her arm up at the very last second and braced herself as Mr. Pointy became buried deep in Morlun's chest. His eyes opened wide and he gasped in pain. Buffy's feet hit the ground only briefly as she used it to flip over Morlun's back and place a death grip on his head. With all the force she could muster, she twisted. The loud snap was her reward. Morlun fell to the ground, dead. Buffy smirked and pulled Mr. Pointy back out of Morlun's chest. 

    "All in a day's work." Buffy smirked as she walked up to Cyclops and Spider-Man. 

    "You….killed him?" Spider-Man asked, "You didn't have to kill him."

    "I'm the Slayer. That's not just a rock band from the eighties. I slay." Buffy explained. 

    "It's necessary sometimes." Cyclops said to Spider-Man. 

    "Well I'm not going to mourn or anything seeing as he was trying to kill me. But there had to have been another way." Spider-Man said. Suddenly his head started ringing, "Uh oh."

    "Yes….there…would be…another way." Morlun said he said as he began to stand clutching his chest as his head hung awkwardly, "Just a moment…"

    Morlun reached up and snapped his head back into place, "Ah that's better. As I was saying before, you said there had to be another way. There is. Just let me kill you."

    "Man and here I was upset that she did that!" Spider-Man groaned. 

    A few blocks down, Xander and Dawn were attempting to observe the battle. 

    "How's it going?" Dawn asked. 

    "Lots of crashing sounds, lots of bright red lights. Overall I'd say not good if they still haven't got him." Xander replied to her, "Man I just hope I didn't get Buff into too much trouble. This guy seems pretty major league."

    Dawn put a hand on his shoulder, "Xander you did the right thing. You saw Spider-Man taking a beating and you told people who could help him."

    "I know, but I wish I could do more too." Xander stated. Then he smiled as he looked to his side, "Dawn, how would you like to do something really stupid?"

    "Do we have to?" Dawn pouted. 

    "Yes. Yes we do." Xander replied as he pulled Dawn along and they jumped into the still running taxicab next to them. As they sped off, the cab's driver who had been explaining what happened to one of the policemen at the scene began screaming and shaking his fist. 

    "This country….it is so stupid!" Latka yelled and then began stringing together a group of eastern European obscenities. One involving a cow, but its probably best not to go into that. 

    "All you are doing is putting off the inevitable. I will feed, first on the spider, then upon the Slayer. You," Morlun said in reference to Cyclops, "will be a side dish."

    "You'll choke on me." Cyclops sneered.

    "It's really quite pointless. I may be weakened, but still I have more than enough power to do what is required of me to survive. I will……what's that noise?" Morlun said turning. He saw the taxicab occupied by Xander and Dawn barreling at him at high speeds. He cocked his head slightly and ran to meet the cab. Buffy and Spider-Man each tried to take him from behind but were each met by a backhand. Cyclops on the other hand could not fire. The force from his blasts would send Morlun flying forward into the cab killing both the occupants. Frozen, he could only watch as Morlun's hands sunk into the cab. For a moment, neither the cab nor Morlun moved. Then almost impossibly, the cab rose into the air. Morlun held it by its front and shook it. Luckily Xander was buckled into his seat belt so he would not fall through the nonexistent windshield which had earlier been destroyed by Morlun. Dawn however was not so lucky. Morlun looked at her and was awestruck as she lay on the ground writhing in pain. He dropped the cab to the side causing Xander a good deal of pain and just stared at Dawn. 

    "The energy….you're soaked in it. It's amazing. Give me yourself!" Morlun said reaching for Dawn, his hand glowing. 

    In doing this, Morlun had made two primary mistakes. One, time had little meaning to him so he did not notice that the sun had by now gone down. And Two, he was going to hurt the Nibblit. NO ONE hurts the Nibblit!

    Morlun paused as he heard the loud roar but could not place where it had come from. Stories above him, an attacker was dropping having leapt from the top of the building. An instant later, sharp pain rocked his senses and he fell to his knees. He looked up and got a kick to the face for his troubles. He fell back into a sitting position and felt his head. Something long, hard, and metal had been impaled into his head. A railroad spike. Had Morlun been the least bit normal, he would have been dead. Morlun was then tackled and knocked onto his back. His attacker straddled him and began raining blow after blow onto him. Long white fangs and bright yellow eyes glistened. Spike was angry. Morlun regained his composure and threw the vampire off of him, landing with a thud. He then reached up and with a good deal of pain, pulled the railroad spike out of his head. Morlun stared at Spike murderously. Spike stood and stared back just as evilly. 

    "That…hurt…" Morlun growled. 

    "Good. It was supposed to." Spike growled back, "You don't hurt Dawn. She's my friend."

    Dawn was awestruck. Things had been tense with Spike since he had returned earlier in the year. Just recently, they began to get better. The bus ride out to New York had helped make things slightly easier. And now here he was protecting her like she was his child. She smiled slightly as Morlun and Spike circled one another. 

    "Why do you care, demon?" Morlun asked, venomously. 

    "She was the only one who was good to me when I was a monster. That's why. You hurt the Nibblit, you die. It's that simple, mate." Spike growled. 

    "You honestly think you can defeat me, even in my weakened condition?" Morlun asked as blood flowed down his forehead. Spike sniffed the air and smiled at the coppery smell. And he laughed. 

    "Maybe not Nancy, maybe not. You'll probably kill me, but I guarantee you'll never be the same. You're not dealing with one of the good guys here. You're dealing with the Slayer of Slayers. You're dealing with the BIG BAD NOW! And you WILL remember me because I got more tricks than just my little present I put in your head." Spike smirked evilly. 

    "And he's got friends." Buffy said, standing side by side with Spike. Cyclops and Spider-Man joined her a moment later. "You will not get my sister. But if you want us, then come and get us." 

    Morlun eyed his four opponents. They were no longer a necessary food source, now that he had seen that near infinite power in the girl. She was all he needed now. But they barred his way. The spider, the Slayer, a mutant, and a vampire. He was weakened. They were tired. The battle would be fierce, bloody, and violent. And Morlun smiled because this is what truly made life worth living!


	8. Fallen Angelus

    Angelus held Willow by the throat and gently kissed her cheek, licking it where the shattered pieces of the Orb of Thessala had cut her. He inhaled Willow's scent and his eyes threatened to glaze over. 

    "Five years and you're still a turn on." Angelus said wistfully. 

    "I can kill you. You know I can." Willow growled. 

    Angelus chuckled, "Oh Willow, Willow, Willow. I know you CAN, but I also know you WON'T. See the thing is this. Even though I'm the bad guy here, I still look like one of your friends. Kill me and Angel has NO chance of ever coming back. That means the Powers That Be have no Champion. That means that a lot of things here in L.A. are going to go really badly when there's no "broody defender of puppies and all things good". People will die and the world may end when one of those damned Apocalypses that seem to pop up from time to time comes to pass. And let's face it, these losers need Angel."

    Angelus surveyed the room. It had been SO easy. Gunn had been the closest to him when he exited the basement. He was an accomplished fighter, who had learned many techniques in both street fighting and martial arts over the years. The only problem was that he had learned them from Angel. The master beat the pupil in record time only to avoid a force blast from Willow. If that had hit Angelus, it would have probably given them the opportunity they needed to take him down. Willow didn't get another chance as Angelus moved in and hit her about as hard as he could, right in the ribs. He chuckled when she gripped her side and gasped for air. A little nudge and she fell right over. 

    Lorne fell next. He had fired his crossbow at Angelus. Not really much of a threat when an experienced vampire can pick an arrow right out of the air. Lorne was knocked over the Hyperion Hotel's front desk and into blissful unconsciousness a split second later. Angelus did feel some pain when Wesley shot him with his revolvers. He actually fell to his knees and then rolled to avoid the other bullets being fired. Angelus was fast but he wasn't faster than a bullet. He was however fast enough to keep Wes from getting a bead on him. 

    Angelus had smirked and forced him to follow him around the hotel's lobby with the guns, firing away until he came face to face with Fred. Wesley had then cursed himself for being drawn into the ploy. He couldn't fire with Fred in the way and the girl couldn't move fast enough to escape Angelus's clutches. Some quick banter later, Wes had slid his guns over for fear of Angelus ripping Fred's head off. Angelus then picked up one of the revolvers and clubbed Fred with the handle. Angelus then fired a bullet into Wesley just to show him how being shot felt. He hadn't killed him though. No, Angelus wanted to torture all of them before they died. It was sort of his thing. He then simply walked over to Willow who was beginning to recover and wrapped her in a tight embrace that was part loving, part pain. The revolver was additionally pointed to her head. 

    "Maybe you haven't heard since you've been buried in Angel's head for the last few years. I'm different. I'm perfectly willing to incinerate you where you stand." Willow said defiantly.

    "Yeah, I had heard that you went a little overboard. I was disappointed actually. I wanted to steal your innocence myself, but oh well, beggars can't be choosers." Angelus said nibbling her ear. 

    "You want to beg? Alright, you can start by licking my boots before I flay your skin off of your body." Willow growled in anger and humiliation. 

    "Sorry baby, but I like to be in charge. And sorry, still not feeling very threatened by you. You might be willing to kill me, but I'm not so sure you could do it before I pull this little trigger and…well you of all people know about what happens to a girl when she gets shot don't you?" Angelus said pressing the gun into her temple, hard. 

    "But you see Will; I don't want to kill you. At least not that way. I want to do it the fun way. I want to turn you. I saw what that alternate universe version of you was like a few years ago, and I really enjoyed it. All that leather, all that bloodlust. She looks like she really knew how to show a guy a good time. She repelled Angel, but me, I dug her. Fact is Willow, I want you. I always have. Maybe that's hard to believe but even Angel thought you could be preferable to Buffy way back when. You at least knew when to shut up. That whole innocence thing was great too. Red is really my color I think. Think about all the things we could do, all the people we could kill. Doesn't even matter that you like girls either. We'll go find Drusilla and you two can have all the fun in the world."

    "Angelus? Go to hell." Willow spat. 

    "Been there, done that. The only thing about you that I don't like is that little tendency of yours to restore my soul. You did it once and you were going to again. Do you know how much of a pet peeve that is? If I would turn you, how could I be safe knowing that you could do that at any time? Let's think." Angelus said grinding into Willow from behind a bit, "Maybe I would have to torture you and all your little friends and break your spirit. A little cutting, a little burning, a little raping. It'll all work out in the end. You'll be as loony as Dru by the time I'm done with you. And totally subservient. All that women's lib stuff will be right out of your system."

    "Let her go."

    Angelus and Willow looked to the top of the staircase. Doctor Strange stood in front of Cordelia.  

    "And you are….?" Angelus asked. 

    "Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme. And behind me is your Beast's Master. At least she was the host of that malignant spirit until I exorcised it and sent it back to the pits where it belongs." Doctor Strange explained as Cordelia stepped up, no longer pregnant. 

    "Well I guess it's true; cheerleaders are the source of all evil." Angelus mused with a slight hint of disappointment.

    "Let Willow go Angelus." Cordelia commanded. 

    "Gee, now why would I do a silly thing like that?" Angelus said pressing the revolver harder into Willow's temple as his free hand clutched her throat. 

    "Because you were told to." Doctor Strange answered the vampire.

    "Well Doc in case you hadn't noticed I have a hostage at gun point." Angelus smiled. 

    "No you don't." Doctor Strange smiled. 

    Angelus looked to his hand which was now empty. Doctor Strange now held the gun in his hand. 

    "Neat trick David Copperfield, but what are you going to do now? Teleport my hands off?" Angelus said tightening his grip on Willow's throat.

    "No. Simply give you your soul back." Doctor Strange said with a smile of his own. 

    "Oh no, gee Doc don't give me my soul back!" Angelus said in mock fright, "I don't think I could take it, what with all the hours you'll take you to glue the Orb of Thessala back together. I mean I barely sat through Titanic."

    "I am a Sorcerer Supreme, Angelus. By title alone that means I am the most skilled mage on this entire plane of existence. Do you really think I need an Orb of Thessala to restore your soul, permenantly?" Doctor Strange asked. 

    "Permenantly?" Angelus asked warily.

    "Yes. I can restore your soul and make sure that the good part in you forever stays in control. No more curse. No more chance of your Id taking control again. You'd have the full range of emotions. Guilt, sadness, even love." Doctor Strange said stepping down the stairs. 

    "You can't do that." Angelus said nervously, "You don't know what its like to be buried down there. I can watch but I can't act. I'll die before I go back to that! You hear me? You….wait a minute. Oh I see it all now. It's all CRYSTAL CLEAR NOW! You're playing on me psychologically. Trying to make me slip up because you know that I'm afraid of just that one thing. You're just bluffing. If Cordy there was really the Beast's Master, then she did the exact same thing to try and manipulate me. No dice. You lose."

    "Do I?" Doctor Strange said raising his hand as it started to glow. White light shout out and sailed through the air striking Angelus in the forehead. He released Willow and fell back screaming in pain. He leaned against the front desk and howled, waking Gunn. His eyes lit up and he stumbled and fell in the middle of the room covering his face. 

    Doctor Strange immediately began attending to Wesley and Fred, as Cordelia helped hold Willow up. Gunn warily walked around Angelus and walked up to Cordelia. 

    "What happened?" Gunn asked. 

    "I was possessed by an evil spirit for the better part of a year." Cordelia replied. 

    "Huh?" Gunn asked. 

    "Oooooooh my aching head." Lorne said, sliding up from behind the desk, "How do I look? Did he break one of my horns?"

    "Looking good Lorne." Willow said painfully. 

    "How did he wake up? I thought he was supposed to be out like Faith." Gunn asked, looking at the slumped and silent form of Angelus. 

    "He was. That thing that's been riding roughshod over my body for the last ten months woke him up. Told Connor to go down and kill him. The thing knew that he'd manage to kill Connor, get free, and eventually kill everyone else in the hotel. If it was going down then it was going to take everyone here with it." Cordelia explained, "Gunn here, take Willow."

    Willow shifted her weight and allowed Gunn to keep her upright rather than Cordelia. Cordelia on the other hand walked over to Angelus. 

    "Cordy, maybe you shouldn't do that." Lorne warned. 

    Cordelia didn't listen. She merely knelt down beside Angelus and put her hand to his head and ran her hand through his hair. The vampire looked up at her with tears flowing down his face. Cordelia looked into his eyes and ran a hand across his cheek. 

    "Hey. You back?" Cordelia asked. 

    "Yeah." 

    "Good. That makes two of us then." Cordelia said pulling the vampire into an embrace. 

    "Are Fred and Wesley alright?" Angel asked, sniffling a bit. 

    "Winifred will be fine; she'll just have a ringing headache when she awakens. Mr. Wyndham-Pryce is injured but I can easily repair the damage and remove the bullet. I'll need some space though." Doctor Strange said looking up. 

    "Lorne, help him take Wes into my office. Clear all the stuff off my desk and use it." Angel explained. 

    "Sure thing, and might I say its good to have you back boss." The demon said in response. 

    "Good to be back." Angel said focusing his gaze on Willow, "Willow, I'm sorry."

    "Hey don't let it bother you. Wouldn't be the first time you tried to kill me when you've gone evil. You even killed my fish once." Willow smiled sweetly. 

    It helped alleviate some of the guilt, but Angel still didn't stand. He just looked at Cordelia for a long, long time. 

    "I love you." He finally said. 

    Cordelia embraced him tighter and tearfully kissed him, "I love you too. I never thought I'd get a chance to say that to you. I missed you so much."

    Willow frowned inwardly. Part of the reason she had wanted Angel's curse broken was so he could come back to Buffy. Now that it was broken, she saw that Angel had moved on. And with Cordelia of all people! But then again, Cordy had come a long way from the evil, mean spirited, uber-bitch of Sunnydale High. Now she had just been an evil, mean spirited, demon controlling, magick using, uber-bitch. Willow really needed to lie down.

    "Cordy?" Angel said breathing in Cordelia's scent. 

    "Yeah?" she replied with her head resting on his shoulder. 

    "We're going to have to let Connor and Faith out of my cage. They're probably killing each other." Angel explained. 

    "Oh God, Connor. What's he going to think? That spirit technically used us to make a vessel for it to enter the world in. What's he going to think when I'm suddenly not pregnant with his child?" Cordelia asked. 

    Angel sighed. 

    "This isn't going to be pretty." 


	9. A Real Slobberknocker

    Morlun backhanded Spider-Man as the hero leapt at him in mid air. Cyclops trained his optic blasts on Morlun knocking him off balance, allowing the combination of Buffy and Spike to each do a sweep on one of his legs. Morlun fell face first. He began to stand when Spider-Man slammed the taxicab Dawn had just pulled Xander out of (and luckily had managed to get him to an ambulance that was helping civilians) onto the villain. 

    "That was for hitting me with that car earlier, chuckles. And who says you can't get a cab in New York when you want to?" Spider-Man quipped. 

     Morlun, who seemed to be losing his composure, pushed the cab off of his body and swung at Spider-Man. Spider-Man smiled under his mask. 

    "Hey guys, we're wearing him down! He shoved the car off instead of throwing it!" Spidey said as he unloaded the last of his web cartridge into Morlun's face, "All yours one-eye!"

    Cyclops focused hard and fired on Morlun again. Morlun was sent flying into the pavement. He got up, albeit more slowly. The mutant was really the deciding factor in this fight. Those blasts were the weapons that were wearing him down more than anything else. They just stung when the fight had begun. Now they hurt, causing the hunter to scream in pain. He would have to do something about this one. He drove his hand down hard into the pavement cracking it. Gripping one of the fragments, Morlun quickly turned and threw the small piece of concrete. It struck Cyclops in the chest with a sickeningly wet thud. The mutant hero fell. 

    "SCOTT!" Buffy screamed as she ran to her cousin. Spider-Man additionally rushed to Cyclops's aid. Spike on the other hand tore a fender off the cab and began trying to hold Morlun off with it. 

    "Scottie, please be alright. Please." Buffy said holding her cousin's hand. He was breathing, but just barely. He hacked and coughed up blood. He was conscious but it seemed like he didn't know where he was. 

    "Ah jeez. Hang on guy. Just hang on." Spider-Man added his concern for his ally.

    "Spider-Man, you have to get him to a hospital." Buffy said, with tears in her eyes. 

    "Maybe we can get him to an EMT or something." Spider-Man thought aloud looking around for an ambulance. 

    "There's no time! The whole area is congested and he's hurt worse than anyone else here! You've got to get him away from here!" Buffy explained. 

    "If I leave here then you and Billy Idol over there are going to be killed by that guy! Besides, he may just follow me anyway since I was his original target." Spider-Man reasoned as Morlun slammed Spike's head into the ground again and again. 

    "You're the only one who can save my cousin! We'll hold him off, I swear. We can handle ourselves. Trust me, get him out of here and then call the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters and get a hold of his wife Jean! Please, he's my cousin. I don't want him to die." Buffy said sadly. 

    Spider-Man looked at Cyclops, then Buffy, then Morlun brutalizing Spike. He made his choice. 

    "I'll be back. Stay alive. I have enough people's lives on my head as it is." He said as he began to reload his one working web-shooter. Spider-Man hefted Cyclops and fired a webline, swinging him to safety. Buffy looked to Morlun and saw the damage he was doing to Spike. 

    "If you hurt anyone else I care about today I swear I'll kill you." She said almost calmly. 

    Morlun smiled at her and dropped Spike. He calmly strode forth towards Buffy. Buffy welcomed him and cleared her mind. This would be brutal. She couldn't win this fight. And she knew it. She charged anyway. Punches, kicks, elbows, they all melted together. Time lost all its meaning. She was operating on sheer Slayer instinct. Block. Block. Kick. Block. Punch. She ducked a vicious right hook and delivered one of her own to Morlun's jaw. His head snapped back, which was an improvement as far as she was concerned. She threw another kick, which Morlun caught. He smiled at her and began to raise his hand to bring it down and snap her leg in half. He hadn't expected what came next. 

    In wrestling terms, the move was known as an inseguri. When an opponent grips a kick in the manner Morlun had, the other wrestler uses their other foot and jumps swinging said foot into the side of the head of the opponent. Needless to say with Morlun's injury at Spike's hands, it was effective. He backed away screaming in pain. He gritted his teeth and glared at her. 

    "For that I'm going to make your death slow and painful." Morlun said holding his head. 

    Spike leapt on Morlun's back. 

    "You know I've said the same thing to her before." He quipped before burying his teeth into Morlun's neck. Morlun roared in pain and anger as Buffy charged again attacking him as Spike drank from him. He had had quite enough of this. Morlun sent his foot out and nailed Buffy right in the stomach, flattening her. Then gripping Spike by the neck, he pulled the vampire's vice-like mouth from his neck stretching his neck's skin as the teeth refused to give way. With Spike finally pulled away, Morlun threw him into the nearest building. Spike exploded through the large wooden doors of the establishment and crashed onto the windshield of a white hearse parked inside. Spike groaned in pain and rolled off the hood. He then saw an insignia on the hearse's door. 

    "Heh. Christmas has come early." 

    Outside Morlun was brutalizing Buffy. Blood splattered from her nose as she fell backwards. Morlun then grabbed her by the throat and chokeslammed her violently onto the pavement. Then he stomped her stomach. She coughed in pain and tried to sit up. When she did, Morlun grabbed her by her hair and swung her around letting go and sending her flying a good twenty feet. She crumpled to the ground and glared up at the approaching Morlun. She sent out her foot and nailed him as hard as she could right in the stomach. He backed up. She stood and sent a hard right jab to his eye. Then a left. Then another right. She saw him as her new punching bag and using every bit of her strength began beating Morlun's face in with her fists. Blood, some her own some Morlun's, accumulated on her knuckles. She used every ounce of strength, speed, and endurance she had to batter the larger man's face. To her credit, she was heavily bruising him. She screamed in rage as she kept her assault up. Unfortunately, it couldn't last. 

    One of her punches was caught in the open palm of Morlun. His hand closed around her fist and she winced in pain a cracking sound played in the air. She was forced down to her knees. She had no strength left to resist. He was going to kill her. Already his hand began to glow and suck away her life. 

    "You have made me proud, Slayer. You have fought harder than any other Slayer I have killed in my long life. And now your life will feed me, repair me, so I can take the spider and the girl and go on my way. I will always remember you." Morlun said as the energy kept flowing into him and his wounds began to heal. 

    Suddenly orange lightning crackled and struck Morlun's arm, shearing it off at the elbow. Morlun screamed in pain and fear as he looked at the stump where his arm had once been. More orange lighting hit him, boring through him and setting him ablaze. His screams grew louder as his body became more and more engulfed in flame. The lightning traveled up his body to his head. Flesh melted, hair burned away, bone became charred. A mere instant later, the lightning stopped. Morlun stood for another moment, and then fell backwards. His charred skull turned to the dust when it hit the pavement.

    Across the street, Spike lit a cigarette with the device that produced the lightning, which was not really lightning at all. It was a concentrated stream of protons. He slid the device's pack off of his back and sat it on the ground before looking up at the sign of the establishment he had been thrown into. It was a simple white ghost surrounded by a red circle with a line through it. 

    "Who you bloody gonna call?" Spike laughed as he inhaled his cigarette. He then ran to Buffy's body and cradled it, "Luv? Slayer, you okay?"

    Buffy looked up at him dazedly, "I'm feeling woozy. And I ache all over. Did we win?"

    Spike picked her up a bit and showed her the remains of Morlun.

    "Okay, safe to say we did." Buffy said wide-eyed.

    Spike admired his handiwork and then looked around

    "We have to go." He said. 

    "Why?"

    "Buffy, aside from a huge fight right in the heart of Manhattan I just shot a guy with a particle accelerator. That ain't legal." Spike explained. 

    "Where we going?" Buffy asked. Spike merely sat her down and pulled open a manhole cover. 

    "In here." Spike said. 

    "What about the CHUDs?" Buffy asked.

    "What you're afraid of a little CHUD or two?" Spike smirked. 

    She smiled at him, amazed at how good he could make her feel when she let him, even if she was racked with pain. Together they fled into the sewers, leaving the remains of Morlun to be scattered by an evening breeze. 


	10. Between Hell and a Hard Choice

    "I HATE YOU!" Connor screamed as his fist impacted Angel's nose with a crunch. "You're not my father! You're just some walking corpse that drinks blood! You enjoy hurting me! You take everything from me! And now you're taking Cordy! I won't let you damn it!"

    "Connor stop!" Cordelia said grabbing Connor's arm, "That wasn't me that you were with, that was some demon or spirit that was controlling me! It was using you because you don't understand how our world works!"

    "NO! You love me. You told me you did." Connor said tearfully. 

    "That wasn't me. I'm sorry. I truly am Connor." Cordelia said sadly. As annoying as the boy's mood swings could be, he was just very lonely at heart and looking for a friend. Cordelia, her body anyway, had been all that and more while possessed. She just wished she could turn back time and stop Holtz from stealing Connor away to another dimension. So much pain could be averted. 

    Connor turned back to Angel who was holding his nose and trying to keep calm in spite of his son's outbursts. 

    "This is all your fault. It has to be." Connor growled again as he struck Angel again, turning his head. Connor stepped back when Angel's head snapped back with yellow eyes, prominent forehead ridges, and sharp fangs. Angel then delivered a blow of his own to Connor sending him sprawling to the floor. Before he could recover, Angel was atop him holding him down. 

    "Okay Connor, that's about enough. I've had enough from you. You're my son whether you think you are or not. That's a fact. You came from me and you were stolen away from me and raised in a Hell dimension. Time moved differently there so you returned to earth eighteen years later when only a few months had passed here. Now you have to deal with that." Angel growled to his son. 

    "Get off of me." Connor commanded. Angel punched him again. 

    "I'M NOT DONE TALKING. You're my son and I love you Connor. I really do, but you make it really hard to most of the time. You're tried to kill me on more than one occasion, nearly gotten my friends killed, and oh let's not forget that because of you I spent my whole summer in a box at the bottom of the ocean. NOT TO MENTION that you slept with Cordy. I don't care if she was possessed at the time, you knew, you KNEW how I felt about her. I have tried to have infinite FUCKING patience with you. I've tried being kind to you. I really have. All I get in return is you telling me how much you hate me, and your whining. Well you know what? If that's all you're going to contribute then get the hell out of my hotel." Angel said holding Connor's throat to the ground. 

    "What?" Connor choked out. 

    "You either adjust your attitude or you get out. Frankly, I don't care which way. I know you can survive out there and that's where you're going unless you get with the program." Angel stated. 

    "You're nothing but a monster." Connor said to his father. 

    "No Connor, a monster would have torn your head off. Me, I'm in pain just saying this because you're my son! I don't want you to go, but unless things change then that's what has to be." Angel explained, reverting to his human features and letting Connor up. 

    Connor got up and stood face to face with his father. He then looked at everyone in the room. Gunn, Fred, Lorne, Willow, Faith, Doctor Strange, and Cordelia. His gaze was fixed on Cordy for a good long while. Inside Connor felt like he was being torn apart. He regarded his father again. 

    "Things can't change." He said quietly as he walked towards the hotel doors. Cordy started to move after him but Angel put his arm up holding her back. 

    "Let him go. He made his choice." Angel said putting on a strong front, when inside his heart was breaking. Connor opened the doors and walked out into the recently fallen night without so much as second look back. Maybe he'd find a vampire and kill it. 

    "Angel? Wasn't that a little harsh? I mean I know things are rough and all but he's your son." Willow frowned. 

    "A choice had to be made Willow." Was Angel's reply. 

    "He'll be back." Faith replied. 

    "How do you figure?" Gunn asked. 

    "He'll get tired of being alone. Pretty soon he'll want some friends." Faith replied. 

    "How can you be so sure?" Wesley asked, hobbling out of Angel's office feeling the spot that Doctor Strange had healed. 

    "I did." Faith admitted before turning to Willow, "So look at you, Red. You've up and gone Super-Wicca on me."

    Willow was a little tense at being around Faith. She had been since Faith went bad back in Sunnydale. She liked to think they had been friends before that. Back then Willow had been somewhat jealous of her because she grew so close to Buffy in such a short time, but also held her in a high regard. Willow searched for an answer in her head for a moment, mentally babbling. Willow smirked when she found an acceptable answer.

    "Luckily without the whole Kryptonite thing." Willow smiled. Eh, everyone deserved a second chance. If she could get one, if Angel could get them, then Faith deserved them too. 

    "I believe that was a satisfactory first lesson." Doctor Strange said to Willow. 

    "It had a little bit more of the grabbing and squeezing than I would have liked but yeah, it was pretty amazing. I think I'd really like to learn from you. How are Mondays?" Willow asked, anxious to set up sessions with the sorcerer. 

    "Mondays are good as long as Dormammu or Nightmare don't attack." Doctor Strange smirked. 

    "We should probably get to New York. Buffy's probably wondering what happened to me." Willow stated. 

    "Whoa, whoa, whoa. B's in New York now?" Faith asked. 

    "Well, actually I had to go to New York to study with Doctor Strange." Willow explained. 

    She apparently hadn't done a good job because Faith was lost. 

    "HEY! I've got an idea. Faith come to New York with us!" Willow thought. 

    "Hmm, well it's either that or go back to prison and repay my debt to society. I'll have to think about it." Faith said, "Okay I thought about it. Screw prison. I'm never going back there again now that I'm out."

    "Just keep your nose clean and I'll stay off your back and try to keep others off it." Angel told her. 

    "No prob Angel." Faith replied winking at him in a way that had Cordy a little uptight. 

    "You know, you're always welcome here." Wesley said to her. 

    Faith smiled at the former Watcher, "Yeah I know. And Wes? Love the stubble. It's sexy."

    "Are we ready then?" Doctor Strange asked the two women. 

    "I'm ready Faith. You'll like this Faith. It's like that one time that we were at the Bronze and you had that acid….." Willow stopped and frowned when everyone was looking at her. 

    "I knew that drug use went with that witch thing!" Cordy joked.

    "Well it was high school. It was time to experiment. And I just did it that once." Willow defended. 

    "We better go Red. You might end up telling them about that moment we had in the broom closet." Faith winked. 

    Everyone looked at Willow, jaws somewhat dropped. 

    "Okay she's lying now." Willow said, "No really she is. Faith?"

    "I'm lying." Faith stated. 

    Doctor Strange sighed, "I'm just going to start teleporting now."

    With a few hand movements and some flashy lights and swirling mists, Doctor Strange and his party were gone leaving the Angel Investigations crew standing by themselves in the lobby. Angel turned and looked at his friends. 

    "So what's everyone going to do tonight?" he asked. 

    "I'm going to bed. My head is splitting." Fred said heading upstairs. 

    "Likewise. I'm bushed." Gunn responded following his somewhat estranged girlfriend upstairs. 

    "I have no idea what I was doing before all this trouble began, but I think I'll go back to it." Wesley explained, heading for the doors and to his apartment. 

    "I'm going to curl up with a nice bottle of vodka and sing in my native tongue. It's a religious thing." The demon Lorne said leaving as well. 

    Soon it was only Angel and Cordelia in the lobby. 

    "So." He said.

    "So." She said. 

    "I'm thinking I want to see if my soul can't be removed by any moment of true happiness." Angel said with a smirk.

    Cordy grinned conspiratorially, "Hmm, wasn't the thing that was your greatest happiness something that two people of consenting age do together?"

    "I want sex." Angel smirked, "You know what its like to be a demon who hasn't had sex in a few years?"

    "Nope, but like I'm going to turn you down." Cordy squealed in delight as Angel picked her up and carried her upstairs. 

    Buffy had managed to track down the hospitals where Xander, Dawn, and Scott were with Spike's help. Luckily they were the same hospital as it was the closest one to the fight with Morlun. Spider-Man had gotten Scott there and explained his mutant status would require special attention. He had also stayed to make sure he got it. Xander and Dawn had arrived a little later, each with only minor injuries thankfully. Buffy had sent Spike to seek them out in the hospital. She on the other hand had found Scott's hospital room and was walking in on two people talking.

    "---said he's going to be alright." Spider-Man's voice said as Buffy walked in the door. Beside Spider-Man and a now thankfully awake Scott was Scott's wife Jean. 

    "Hey Jean." Buffy said.

    "Hey Buffy. I like what you did with your hair." Jean smiled. 

    "Hey Scottie." Buffy said hugging her cousin gently. 

    "Hey Buffy. I take it we won?" Scott asked. 

    "Spike killed the guy." Buffy smiled. 

    "Spike? You're dating guys named Spike now?" Jean asked with a slight laugh. 

    "I don't know if dating is the right word. Yeah it probably is." Buffy said with a smirk. 

    "You're looking awfully chipper for someone who had the crap kicked out of them." Spider-Man said. 

    "Slayer healing powers." Buffy stated. 

    "Look who I found." Spike said entering, flanked by Dawn and Xander. Dawn immediately hugged Buffy, then Scott. Xander also hugged Buffy and looked at Scott. 

    "We don't need to hug." Xander stated, "I ripped that off of a guy named Oz."

    "Ah." Scott laughed slightly. 

    "Who's this?" Spike said regarding the tall redhead. 

    "That's Jean, Scott's wife." Buffy explained. 

    "No, no it isn't." a new voice rang out. Buffy and the others turned and were confronted by the sight of another Jean in the doorway. 

    "What the hey?" Spider-Man said doing a double take. 

    "My sentiments exactly." Scott said moving away from the Jean next to his hospital bed. 

    Buffy narrowed her gaze at that Jean, deep in thought, "How did you know I was dating Spike when I mentioned his name?"

    That Jean smirked, "Telepathic. Remember?"

    The other Jean regarded her double, "Emma if this is you messing with Scott's head again so help me…."

    Flames began rising off the Jean in the doorway. 

    "Oh calm down there Jeannie. Don't want you to wipe away the solar system or anything." The non-flaming Jean smirked. 

    "Jean? You died once right?" Buffy asked the one in the doorway. 

    "Kind of, sort of. Why?" the flaming Jean asked. 

    "Because I know someone who likes to play mind games by taking on the appearance of people who've died." Buffy growled. 

    The first Jean smiled and walked up to Buffy and became her mirror image. 

    "Should have known I couldn't put anything over on you. Was sort of hoping you'd pick up on what I said earlier. But no, you needed the person I imitated in order to figure it out. If that's all you have, you are SO going down." It said. 

    "The First." Spike growled. 

    The First regarded Spike and took his form, "You know mate, I liked you a lot better when you killed people. I mean now look at you, the Slayer's lapdog. What would Dru say?"

    "I don't know, something insane?" Xander asked. 

    The First became Drusilla and put her finger to her mouth, "Shh kitten, Mummy is trying to talk. We mustn't be ill-mannered."

    "Jean, you're the Phoenix again right? Kick its ass." Buffy growled.

    The real Jean didn't like where this was going so she let the Phoenix Force within her build and build before lashing out at the First with a talon of pure energy. The First was gripped and screamed in agony in the form of Drusilla, before its screams turned to laughter form changed to that of the hero Superman who smiled as it forced Jean's energy talon back with ease, making the woman slam into the wall. Spider-Man moved to help the fallen woman up.

    "You really think that a force as puny as you could threaten me?" the First asked Jean as it wore Superman's form.  

    "What do you want?" Buffy said as she pushed Dawn and Xander behind her. 

    "Just a moment of your time." The First said, becoming Buffy again. 

    "Sorry. Don't have one." Buffy replied. 

    "Yeah you do. I just wanted to stop by and let you know that I'm coming very, VERY, soon. And I also think that I deserve a little thanks for setting your exercise session today into order." The First said fluffing its hair. 

    "You were behind Morlun?" Spider-Man asked. 

    "Mmhmm. Just to see what the Slayer's made of. And I'm really unimpressed. You barely stopped Morlun and you think you can stop me? You must be out of your mind." The First said. 

    "You know, I think I speak for us all when I say get out." Spider-Man spoke up. 

    The First became an older man with grey hair and a kind smile, "Hush Peter. Your elder is speaking."

    "Uncle Ben?" Spider-Man said in a hushed tone. 

    "Get out." Buffy said angrily. The First looked at her and immediately took on the form of the vampire known as the Master. 

    "Or what? You'll kill me?" the First said, towering over anyone in the room. 

    Buffy backed up slightly at the sight of the vampire that had once drowned her. 

    "I said get out." Buffy said quivering, slightly from fear, slightly from rage.

    "I was going. This form was just the exclamation point for you. You think you know pain? You think you know fear? You know nothing. But I'll show you. I'll show everyone and everything. I just wanted to let you see how helpless you are against me. A primal force of the universe was just forced back by me." The First said gesturing to Jean, "And you think YOU can challenge ME? I've told you before little girl, I'm beyond any demon. I am beyond sin. Beyond hatred. Yet you still think you have a chance? You think it's all about you, about your silly concept of right and wrong. It's not about what's right. It's not about what's wrong. It's about power. I am power. And I will soon wipe away your pathetic, backwater, little universe. And do you know why I'm going to? Can you fathom it? Well I'll tell you. Because I can. And I will."

    The entire room was silent as the First observed them. It began to speak again. 

    "From beneath you, it devours." The First said as its form became a cloudy, dark force with horns and faded away leaving a stunned and very afraid hospital room full of people to ponder its words. 


	11. Prelude to the Apocalypse

    Dinner was uncharacteristically quiet at first. Spider-Man took off a little shaken after seeing the man he referred to only as Uncle Ben. Jean had Scott relocated to the infirmary complexes at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngster's in Westchester which were in her words "more mutant friendly". Buffy told Dawn about Alex's comatose state, something that made both girls near silent in grief. Buffy, Spike, Xander, and Dawn were all at the restaurant at the hotel just trying to sort through the day's events. 

    "Maybe it's just me but this place is more hectic than Sunnydale." Xander said cutting his steak. 

    "Major metropolitan would be harder to deal with. Yeesh, how's Angel do it?" Buffy asked. 

    "Hair gel. Lots of hair gel." Spike said, withdrawing a blood packet from his duster and pouring the contents into his beer as quickly as possible. 

    "I just can't get over what he said." Dawn frowned. 

    "Dawn, don't sweat it. It was just the First playing mind games again." Buffy said to her sister. 

    "Not him. Morlun. He said I was infinite or something along those lines. Is it because I'm the Key?" Dawn asked. 

    "I thought that Key stuff went to the wayside after we got rid of Glory?" Xander asked. 

    "When Willow went crazy last year she threatened to turn me back into whatever I was before those monks made me from Buffy. What am I?" Dawn asked. 

    "Currently seventeen and boy crazy." Xander said with a reassuring smile. 

    "Maybe we can do some research into it. Find out what the Key really was. After we beat the First of course. If we beat it." Buffy frowned. 

    "You'll beat it. It's what you do Buff." Xander said.

    "Yeah Slayer, what's one more Big Bad?" Spike said drinking his beer/blood. 

    "That is so disgusting Spike." Buffy replied turning her nose up a little, "Besides, hello this isn't like my other enemies. I can't blow this guy up or stake him or beat him with a troll hammer or tear his heart out. Sending him to Hell doesn't matter. And we can't talk him down like Willow."

    "Someone mention my name?" Willow came bounding up. 

    "Hey Will! How'd your session go?" Xander asked as he took a drink of his soda. 

    "Better than expected." Willow said as Xander spit his drink all over the place. 

    "Xander what is…wrong?" Buffy said as she saw Faith walking up behind Willow, checking out a guy. 

    Faith smiled halfheartedly at Buffy and gave a small wave, "Hey B. Long time no see."

    "Faith! You're not in jail!" Xander stated the obvious.

    "Nothing gets past you Harris. What's bleach boy doing here?" Faith said gesturing to Spike. 

    "He's on our side now. He has a soul." Willow explained as she sat. 

    Faith snapped her fingers in realization and pulled a chair from an occupied table and sat down with the others, grabbing a bite of Spike's Blooming Onion. 

    "Like Angel?" she asked. 

    "No!" Spike defended.    

    "Hey Spike. Long time no see." Faith said smirking, as she chowed down. 

    No lights went off for Spike. 

    "Uh, do I know you? Other than by reputation?" Spike asked, raising his scarred eyebrow. 

    "We met once when I was wearing a different body." Faith said looking at Buffy.

    Suddenly the lights were on and somebody was home. 

    "Oh yeah, when you did the switch. No wonder Buffy came up to me and said she'd ride me till I ……popped." Spike said as Buffy glared. 

    Faith turned her gaze to Dawn. 

    "Well hey, look who grew up to be woman sized." Faith smirked. 

    Dawn scowled, "Hey look, its someone who tried to kill my sister."

    Dawn then noted Spike and Willow, "Well someone else."

    "So what's the what B? Red here tells me we got a big end of the world deal coming." Faith said. 

    "We'll fill you in later. It's been a bad day." Buffy sighed    

    "Yeah Buffy, you look a little rough. What happened today?" Willow asked. 

    "Big fight. I'd rather not go into it. Site seeing was kind of a bust. Only sites I saw were stars and the little birdie things that go around your head after you get whacked in cartoons." Buffy sighed. 

    "That sucks." Willow said. 

    "Willow, how exactly is Faith with you?" Xander asked still shocked Faith, sweet, sexy, homicidal Faith was at the table. 

    "Well Doctor Strange and I kind of went to Los Angeles for a few hours. Remember that weird darkness that's been on the news there? Was a big demon causing it. Blah blah, Angel lost his soul. Doc restored it and so on. Alls straightened out." Willow said not mentioning Angel's completely resouled status.

    "Yeah and he can't lose it again B. Though Cordy kind of had her eyes on him." Faith said.

    "Oh." Was Buffy's quiet reply. Faith's lack of tact floored her. 

    And Spike too. He swallowed hard. The man she always wanted was able to be with her now. He would be tossed out. If Spike ever felt fear it was that moment. 

    "Well good for Angel." Buffy replied giving Spike a smile and slipping her foot out of her shoe and up his leg. Spike felt it and smiled, checked to see it was hers and not Faith's, then smiled again. 

    "I believe I asked what we're up against here. Come on, tell me." Faith asked again, somewhat annoyed. 

    "Oh. Remember that First guy I told you about that tried to get Angel to kill himself on Christmas? Well that basically." Buffy said replying to Faith. 

    "Oh. I figure it's bad?" Faith asked

    "The worst." Buffy stated. 

    "Monsters?"

    "Yeah."

    "Hopeless against the forces of darkness?"

    "Yep."

    "Little chance of surviving?" 

    "Slim to none."

    "Bring it on." Faith smirked. 

    Going home was a little more eventful. Willow managed to convince Doctor Strange just to teleport them home rather than deal with another bus. After arriving and getting a few shocked looks at the fact Faith was with them, Giles brought them up to speed. The Hellmouth had been quiet. Tara had been learning more about her new physical powers and was getting used to talking to Poe. She even took Kennedy and a few other of the older Potential Slayers like Molly, Rona, and Amanda, out patrolling. Tara had additionally struck up sort of a fast friendship with Kennedy, and the two had decided that if Willow was for it then they both could see her. Willow at hearing that news took Kennedy and Tara to her room and wasn't seen for hours. Though there were mumblings of the word "Yum", as Xander can attest to. 

    Additionally, it seems Gaira had escaped his little aquarium and had grown to the size of a small monkey thanks to Andrew playing around with Willow's magick supplies. Luckily he had become somewhat tame towards the people in the house since they had fed him crickets. Anya even gave him a bath and then rushed to Xander as soon as he came in and exclaimed that she wanted a certain part of his anatomy and children, unfortunately as Xander can attest to. 

    News reports had filtered in. There seemed to be a new contender in the game the First was playing in town. A mysterious preacher who burned a symbol into the necks of those he did not murder. In the days, that followed Buffy led an unsuccessful attack on the preacher, who was named Caleb, and Xander would have lost his eye in that attack had Tara not put up a force barrier in between Xander's face and Caleb's hand. Unfortunately, a Potential Slayer fell in the battle, feeding Buffy's ache for a rematch with the sinister clergyman. Dissension somewhat grew, but Tara was ever the peacemaker and tried to keep it calm. Ultimately, she succeeded and no one did anything rash.

    All in all it was a fairly normal few days. There was even an interesting side adventure with the demon hunter known as Dante (but that is another story). But there was no forgetting about the First. It was coming. And it was coming soon. 

    "I see you've been preparing." The First said, in the form of Buffy, in a cave deep below the earth. 

    The response was reverberating droning.

    "Excellent. All is in accordance. Soon we'll have my little coming out party." The First said walking in the cave with something massive following him behind as evidenced by the shaking of the cave, "You can place it here."

    The First pointed and tendrils carefully lowered a cocoon onto the cave floor. The First smiled as it looked at the cocoon. 

    "I assume the specifications were followed to the letter?" the First asked. 

    Reverberation followed.

    "Good. You've done well my pet. You should indulge yourself by taking some parts of the world before I rise. Because after I do there will be nothing. Caleb will attend to the Slayers and their allies at present, until I am ready. You can play with a few of the higher up powers for a time. But do it soon. When I rise everything will end. Even one as old as you. It will be glorious won't it?" the First asked, greeted by more droning, "Yes I knew you'd see it my way. And don't even think about destroying that chrysalis. If you do, you will regret it. I'll see to it. Understood? Good."

    The First looked at the cocoon and walked to it before regarding its pet. 

    "Go have fun while you can Lavos." The First smiled as it entered the cocoon with glowed bright blue with life. 

    Additionally the alien giant known as Lavos screamed its high pitched roar and began boring towards the surface.

The End until The End. 

********************************************************************************************

Okay a few things I need to iron out. 

I'm sorry I couldn't add who everyone wanted me to. I wrote this like sixth months ago. 

Secondly, I'm going to TRY and edit and post my story about the First. There may be problems due to A) the a-drive on that particular disk is all screwed up and B) wouldn't ya know it, the webpage that had the story went down when that worm hit the net, so no copying and pasting.

I hope I can post it here soon, because I guarantee most people would enjoy it. Least I hope. Just keep hope alive

P.S. I mentioned a side adventure with Dante of Devil May Cry fame in this story, though that's not one I wrote. A friend wrote it and it was really pretty good, though it was on Superherochat too before it went down. So no real reference, though if the site comes back up I recommend reading it on the fanfic board. It's really good. 


End file.
